Twisted
by Sarga
Summary: COMPLETE: A girl awakens to find that she is now living Kagome's life, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist. T for mild language.
1. Great Beginnings

**Twisted**

Written by Sarga  
Started July 2006  
Posted October 2007

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wouldn't mind a plushie

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: Great Beginnings**

"_Loud noise...why does it have to be so loud? Can't I keep sleeping?"_

- - - - - - - - - -

"...sis? Hey sis, wake up!" the timid voice of a young boy broke through the young girl's dreams, pulling her from their enchanting depths. Her dark-brown curls floated about her like a hazy cloud, shielding her from the reality of the waking world.

Rolling over in annoyance the girl squished her eyes shut in revolt against the boy's unwelcome intrusion. Groping blindly for a spare pillow, she shoved it against her ear as her body rolled towards the wall, blocking out the annoyance that was her little brother. Finally, she could go back to sleep...

She felt a small hand shake her shoulder, once again pulling her back into the waking world.

The young girl grunted in sleep-muted rage, flinging her pillow blindly behind her. In a stubborn show of denial, she pulled her blanket swiftly above her head. Finally conceding that she had lost, the girl sighed. She would not be going back to sleep any time soon.

"Sis, Buyou's missing!" the boy's voice, laced with worry, pierced through her cocoon once more.

The girl sleepily rubbed her eyes, still hidden underneath her covers. 'Buyou? My stuffed toy cat? What is he talking about?' She sat up suddenly and ripped the blanket downwards in an annoyed huff.

"You'd better start making some sense, mister..." the girl warned, her threat trailing off into disbelief as she caught sight of her surroundings. This was most definitely not her bedroom. And the boy in front of her? He was most definitely not her brother.

"What the...?" The girl's shock was drained away at the sight of the boy's pale complexion, his face taut with worry.

"Sis," the boy continued, oblivious to her unrecognizing stare. "We have to go find him, he's been missing for a couple of hours now." Finally noticing her unflinching gaze, he shifted slightly, clearing his throat nervously before continuing. "He's an indoor cat, what if he got chased up a tree?"

The girl blinked. He did not seem to think she was out of place, in fact, he still called her 'Sis' like she actually was his sister. And while he may not have been her brother, he _did_ look quite familiar. She wracked her brain to put a name with his distressed face, his tearful eyes pleading for her help.

She thought to herself as she tried to 'Wait a minute! Buyou's a cat...'

"Souta?" she asked questioningly. 'What is this, a dream? I'm stuck inside an Inuyasha episode?' She blinked to clear her thoughts as she saw the boy's panic threaten to overwhelm him, and gave in to his plea for help. What else could she do?

"I'll help you find Buyou," she began hesitantly. "I just need...to get dressed first." The girl shifted uncomfortably in her pajamas. 'Even if I am in a dream, I am not going outside like this!'

Relief flooded the young boy's figure as he acknowledged her ascent. Hugging her briefly, the boy called out his thanks as he fled the room. "Thank you so much, Kagome!"

Kagome was left in a stunned silence as the boy slammed the door shut behind him.

"Kagome?" she whispered curiously. "So now I'm the main character." The girl shook her head lightly, and peered towards her closet. "I guess I'm 'Kagome' for a while..." she muttered.

Pulling herself completely from beneath her blankets, Kagome stood and headed towards the small closet in search of something suitable to wear. Opening the closet door she was struck with a pang of distaste as she saw the contents. A strikingly familiar outfit lay before her, several outfits in fact, all the same green, white and red high school uniform.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kagome pulled out one of the uniforms and hastily pulled it on. "Of course I would have to be in character!" Kagome groaned. She would worry about it later, for now there was a scared boy worried about a cat.

'Kagome's cat Buyou, of course,' Kagome mused with a roll of her eyes as she tucked her shirt neatly into her skirt. Pulling on her sneakers, she opened the door and was met with the sight of an anxious young boy.

"Souta?" she asked, allowing herself to get used to the name.

"Yeah sis?" Souta looked at her expectantly.

"Um..." Kagome began. "Let's go find Buyou?" she asked weakly, sighing in relief as the boy led the way out of the house.

As they exited the front door, Kagome was left to contemplate the psychological ramifications of inserting one's self into an episode of a well liked anime series via her dreams. She followed her 'brother' quietly as she lost herself in thought, the boy seemingly knowing exactly where he should look.

'I'm here, in an anime, playing the part of one of the main characters. So, where's Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be waiting to take me back to the feudal era or something? Man, I'm going to have such a headache when I wake up...'

The boy stopped in front of a dilapidated building, its door sliding easily open, despite its apparent state of disuse. Stepping inside, Kagome saw a familiar sight, an old well in the center of a darkened building. Curiosity getting the better of her, the girl stepped down to the well's edge.

"I think I heard a sound earlier," Souta whispered from behind her. "I know it's your birthday and everything, but could you go get Buyou?"

The girl wheeled around with a start. "My birthday...?" she asked in shock. 'This _would_ be the first episode! I have to get away from here before...'

Too late.

As Kagome feared, a monstrous form broke forth from the well, its multitude of arms grasping for her.

"The jewel, I must have it! Give it to me!" the creature demanded as it pulled her into a surreal abyss.

'Okay, gotta think,' Kagome frantically wracked her memory for what to do. With a panic-stricken recollection, she threw her hand in front of her and willed Kagome's mystical energy forth. Blazing blue energy streamed from her hand as one of the creature's arms fell to the ground with a sickening thump. As she fell to the ground, Kagome braced herself for the inevitable impact and was pleasantly surprised to find the landing gentle. Jumping quickly to her feet, Kagome was met with the solid stone walls of a shallow well.

'Well, at least I didn't faint,' she thought with a wry sense of humour as she began her ascent up the cracked mortar and stone.

Pulling herself over the edge of the well, Kagome confronted an astonishing, if expected, sight. The former buildings were all gone, replaced by a magnificent forest, its lush foliage bright and teeming with life.

"Wow," the awe escaped from her lips as she looked towards the trees, trying to get her bearings. She let a small smile play on her lips as she headed towards the next step in her re-enactment of this interesting little charade.

As she pushed her way through the rough underbrush, Kagome saw her target looming over the rest of the forest, its ancient bark a testament to its long life. As she approached the sacred tree, she saw an eerie sight. After a brief pause, the body of a adolescent hanyou boy pinned to giant tree, seemingly bereft of life, urged her forward.

Pinned to the tree, his red clothing still bright and lifelike, the young hanyou looked to be sleeping peacefully. Snaking roots had a hold on his body, effectively adding to the security that the restraining arrow sought to instill. Kagome peered at his gentle, handsome, if somewhat rugged, face. Her eyes grew wide as she saw firsthand his defining feature.

With a sheepish grin, Kagome set forth, determined to feel for herself the soft skin of his ears. After all, she _was_ playing her part, was she not?

Reaching gently to his ears, her grin growing in intensity, Kagome stroked Inuyasha's ears. The soft white fur, so delicate in her fingers, felt as if it were a fine silk. Were it not for the fact that they were attached to his head, she would have brushed them against her cheek to test their softness.

"Move away from the demon!" a rough voice demanded from behind her. The smile fled from her as she recognized the situation for it's parallel in the the show.

'Oh, no! What do I do!' Turning around slowly, the girl brought her hands up high above her head.

"Don't shoot," she squeaked at the sight before her. A half dozen men surrounded her, their bows drawn taught, ready to fire at her with deadly precision. She carefully jumped down from her perch, making no further moves that might upset the obviously wary men.

Kagome found herself roughly flung to the ground as her arms and legs were bound together. Worried whispers flew about her as she tried to clear her dazed head. Panic over her immobilized state overwhelmed her. 'The demon will be after the jewel! I have to get out of here!'

"Please," she begged. "Bring me to Lady Kaede. There's a demon that's going to attack, we need to defend the village!" Mentally applauding herself for her quick thinking, Kagome felt herself being hoisted onto the shoulder of one of the village men.

"What if she's a demon?" one of the men hissed at the man who carried her.

"What if she's telling the truth?" he spat back. "I've put Lady Kaede's special bindings on her. If she is a demon, she'll be restrained well enough until we get to the village. Her true intentions will be easily discovered under Lady Kaede's knowing eye."

The argument seemingly won, Kagome watched the scenery from her uncomfortable vantage point. After a fair distance she was unceremoniously dropped onto a small straw mat in the middle of a hard packed dirt road. She looked about her, her vision clearing as her blood pulsed painfully in her head. 'Being carried upside down is not something I want to experience again!' she thought with a sigh.

Finally Kagome saw what she had been hoping for.

"Kaede!" Kagome squealed in joy. Story continuity be damned! She was not going to let herself become a victim of that horrible centipede thing.

"Do I know ye, child?" The old woman stared at Kagome warily as she replied.

'This could take longer than I have,' she realized in a panic. "I'm the reincarnation of your sister, Kikyo!" she blurted out, patting herself on the back for her quick thinking. While it may not be entirely true (she was just dreaming, after all), she was supposed to play her part. "I'm here from a distant village because I have seen of a great evil. I am an untrained miko and I have had visions of great peril." A bit of a stretch, but she had seen great visions, they had just been on her television screen when she saw them. She was not actually _lying_...

Kaede stepped forward and pulled the young girl's face close to her own. The awkward position was quickly relinquished as the old woman gasped.

"Aye, I see the truth behind your words, child." Reaching down to the girl's bindings, she easily loosened them, freeing her from the restraints. "What name do ye go by?" the old woman asked gently.

"My name's..." the girl paused, frowning as she thought of what to say. She didn't feel comfortable giving her real name, not here. It seemed almost sacrilegious. "My name's Kagome," she said softly, rolling her adopted name around lightly in her head.

Standing, the old woman greeted her with a short bow.

"Welcome Kagome, please follow me to my home. Ye must be hungry."

A sudden gurgle from her stomach made Kagome keenly aware of how hungry she was. Following the old woman obediently, she quickly came to a small hut at the edge of the village. Entering the hut, she was startled to smell a delicious aroma from within the familiar interior.

"That smells great, Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed expectantly.

"Aye, I thank ye," the old woman replied with a small smile, moving to stir the contents of the pot located above a small cooking fire. Ladling out a portion into a small bowl, she handed it to the hungry girl. "Tell me more of this vision ye did have. I have not heard of an untrained miko who is able to see visions. This must be a strong peril to have overwhelmed your untrained senses."

Kagome nodded solemnly and desperately searched for something that the old woman would believe. "I was forced into this vision by another, more trained miko. She gave me insight into her own vision when she knew that her life would soon be at an end." Kagome mentally winced at the lie that she was telling. It was hard enough remembering all of the details of the anime, the last thing she needed was to add her own convoluted contributions to the plot.

Despite Kagome's dissatisfaction with her own words, the old miko simply nodded and accepted the story. Before the old woman could ask her more questions, Kagome continued onward in an attempt to realign her story with the more familiar one.

"I don't know where the miko came from, all I know is the truth to her vision. I bear within me the Shikon no Tama." The old woman looked at Kagome with a startled glance, but let her continue uninterrupted. "I am the reincarnation of Kikyo and have been born with it as part of my body. There is a centipede demon who will try to take it back later today." Kagome peered cautiously at the old woman and decided against telling her she would have to release Inuyasha in order to have the demon killed.

Another thought dawned on Kagome. "You'll have to move your sister's remains. There is a dark miko who seeks to resurrect your sister. With me being her reincarnation, she will only succeed in weakening me and prolonging Kikyo's suffering."

'I hope that's all that I need to remember,' Kagome thought to herself as she allowed the old woman to absorb this startling revelation. She mentally ticked off elements on her invisible checklist. 'I have to keep the jewel on me at all times, not fire an arrow at a demon crow, wake up Inuyasha to save me from the demon...what else?' Kagome tapped her finger to her chin.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed. "Would you happen to have a necklace capable of binding a hanyou to my will?" Kagome asked cryptically. She inwardly grinned at the thought of being able to pull Inuyasha to the ground with a word. It looked like so much fun in the show!

"Aye, child." Kaede wore an expression of wary confusion on her withered face. "But why do ye be needing such a charm?"

Kagome bowed her head, unwilling to allow herself to lie again. "I...I can't tell you right now, but," she looked up again, meeting the old woman's eye. "When I get chased out of here by the centipede demon, please bring it with you." Kagome allowed her voice and eyes to plead with the old miko.

Kaede simply nodded her head, seemingly trusting the child before her.

"Aye, child. I have already prepared such a charm. Ye be a confusing miko, but ye seem to be telling the truth," the old woman scratched her head and searched the room as Kagome fell deep into her own thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - -

The day slipped by quickly, the evening's light waning from the village. Kagome became nervous. The centipede demon had yet to approach and the wait was becoming almost unbearable.

Heralding the anticipated approach, the yells of several villagers resounded as wood splintered in the distance. Rushing from Kaede's hut, Kagome was met with the familiar sight of the demon who had attacked her earlier in the day.

Despite the knowledge that she would face the demon again, Kagome could not help but feel a sickening sense of foreboding as she actually came across the creature. It rushed towards her in a blindingly frenzy, demanding the jewel with a murderous lust.

"Get the necklace!" Kagome called to Kaede as she scrambled out of the demon's path. Picking herself off of the ground, Kagome raced towards the tree that restrained her hanyou savior. She could feel the demon behind her as it twisted towards her in pursuit. Momentarily distracted by the demon's sickening cries Kagome screamed as she tripped and nearly fell over a protruding tree root.

Panic welling up inside of her, Kagome let out a desperate plea for help, "Inuyasha, help me!" The frantic call was honest in its desire, borne from the real terror Kagome felt inside of herself.

Kagome screamed again as she raced blindly forward, the demon momentarily deflected from its path as the trees grew too thick for her to penetrate with her enormous form. Kagome forced herself onwards, relief flooding her as she reached the hanyou.

Inuyasha was awake.

Inuyasha was staring at her.

Inuyasha was taunting her.

"What's the matter, Kikyo. Why don't you just shoot it like you did me?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she ran up to the restrained hanyou. Relief gave her a sense of calm once more as she regained a little of her former security.

'Right, I forgot. He hates me right now because he thinks I'm Kikyo,' she thought as she pursed her lips in frustration, the pursuing demon all but forgotten.

"Do I smell like Kikyo?" Kagome demanded, moving to within inches of his restrained body. "Because I am most certainly not her. I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me!" Kagome winced as she mimicked the girl from the show. It was so trite...

Kagome looked behind her nervously as she recalled her pursuer. She lowered her voice a little, hoping that his reaction would be somewhat better this time around. "I've got the Shikon no Tama and that centipede demon is going to kill me for it. I," she paused, not knowing how to phrase her request. "I need you to kill it."

Inuyasha huffed. "Oh, yeah," he rolled his eyes in disbelief. "The mighty Kikyo needs my help..."

At his words, Kagome's anger flared. Shoving her hair into his face, she screamed at him. "I said do I freaking smell like her?!"

Kagome was met with a small cough as Inuyasha barely avoided choking on some of her hair. Pulling back a bit, she felt a blush creep up her face as she realized that she was more likely to smother her 'savior' in that position.

"Okay, so your not Kikyo, but what's in it for me?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome swore she could hear him mumble 'wench', but without his half demon senses, she could not be sure. It seemed he was going to be quite stubborn about this.

Pressing herself closer to him, the urgency of the situation weighed heavily on her shoulders. Kagome allowed her sorrow to sound through her voice as she whispered a response. "I can lead you to the one who made Kikyo betray you."

The shock on his face was soon obscured from her view as Kagome felt herself suddenly crushed against Inuyasha in an excruciating grip. The centipede demon howled in delight at the sight and feel of her restrained quarry.

"I'll do it," came Inuyasha's quiet response. His eyes were hidden from her view and she could feel the anger radiating from him.

Her body aching, Kagome inched forward to reach towards the arrow that restrained the hanyou to the tree. She would free him, and he would save her.

"Nay! Do not do it child. He'll kill us all!" Kagome could hear Kaede's scream as she reached the site of the monstrous display.

"I have to," Kagome whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. "I can't let us die." Kagome felt as the centipede tightened its grip, almost completely cutting off her air supply. With her last surge of strength, Kagome reached grasped the arrow in her hand and pulled it out. The arrow dissolved in a great shower of mystical energy and she felt the sudden pulse of the hanyou's energy as it was freed from its prison.

Kagome shivered as she felt his raw energy grate against her own. Her breath was instantly restored to her as she felt his body push past hers to tear into the restricting flesh of the demon that pinned them both to the tree.

The sickening sound of mutilated flesh ripping from bone sent chills down Kagome's spine. This was a little too real for her usual dreams, but at least it was somewhat familiar. As she caught her breath Kagome pulled herself to her feet and made her way to Kaede. Looking expectantly to the old woman, she spotted the necklace in the old woman's hands.

As Inuyasha landed on the ground, his enemy crumbling to dust, Kagome could see the pained malice that still resided in his eyes. She smirked a little at the thought of what she knew had to be done. He would, after all, kill her without a thought, right?

"Now Kaede!" Kagome pleaded with the woman.

In a swift motion that defied her age, Kaede focused her thoughts on the necklace in hand. As she closed her eyes, whispering an ancient mantra, the necklace disappeared from her grasp only to reappear on the target; Inuyasha.

"I don't know what you did that for, wench, but I'm sure as hell not going to let a..."

"SIT!" Kagome's enraged command interrupted the hanyou's tirade as he crashed face first into the ground.

Running towards the well, Kagome threw an apologetic look over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kaede, I'll be back in the morning."

Kagome raced to the well, hoping that Inuyasha would wait until he could tolerate her before he figured out how to follow her back to her own time. Throwing the occasional 'sit' behind her for good measure, Kagome reached the well without further incident. Leaping over the side, she found herself engulfed by a mystical light as she was transported gently to the other side.

"...just pulled down by it. She's gone!" Kagome could hear Souta talking in a frantic voice above her.

"Souta?" Kagome called tentatively. "Could you get me a ladder or something?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sighing, Kagome flopped into her bed. 'This is turning into a very strange dream. I usually don't get to experience an entire day, full of the tedious details, in a single dream.' Turning sleepily in the warm confines of her blankets, Kagome allowed herself a final thought. 'I hope this is the end of the dream. Maybe this time I'll wake up at home...'

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter 1 complete! Hang onto your hats, it's gonna get windy outside._

_Please read and review, it makes me a happy camper._

_--Sarga_


	2. Awakening

**Twisted**

Written by Sarga  
Posted October 13, 2007

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: Yes, I DO own Inuyasha, _eyes frantically flick back and forth_, he's mine I tell you, MINE! _Hangs head in abject sorrow_. No, no I don't...

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Awakening **

_The screeching sound, like a dozen vulture demons, deafened her as she curled into a ball. She desperately sought to avoid a crushing impact as she was knocked bodily to the ground. Unable to avoid inertia at work, she could only gasp as her body was deprived of oxygen, forcing her painfully into wretched nothingness..._

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome awoke with a start.

'Something's wrong!' Kagome felt a pull on her senses as she pushed herself up from her bed. Barely able to calm her racing heart, she focused on the reality around her, bringing her out of her dream-induced panic. One problem remained, however, as she actually acknowledged her surroundings; she was still in her 'dream'. Groaning, Kagome suppressed the urge to pinch herself, knowing that it would not work. It never did.

Rising from her bed, Kagome began planning what she would need for the coming days. She easily spotted the infamous bright yellow backpack near the side of the bureau and quickly proceeded to dump out all of the contents.

'I _will not_ be studying in my dream!' Kagome huffed as she swiftly kicked the books underneath the bureau.

Throwing the now empty bag onto her bed, Kagome rifled through her closet for something more comfortable than her traditional school uniform. With a gleeful squeal she threw several skirts and a couple of pairs of jean shorts and khaki's towards her bed. Continuing onwards, she found several more suitable candidates. Several tank tops, a cardigan or two for cold weather, a warm flannel night dress with matching pants, and several sports bras came flying over her shoulder and onto the bed. Nodding in satisfaction, Kagome proceeded to pack the items neatly into her bag, leaving plenty of room to spare.

Kagome went back to the closet and quickly changed into a pair of comfortable old jeans and a red turtle neck shirt. She put on her most comfortable looking sandals and left her room to search for more items to bring along. Heading towards the basement, Kagome sought out the camping equipment, including biodegradable soap and heavy-duty sleeping bag.

Eventually, Kagome felt satisfied. She had gathered clothing, bathing supplies, a first aid kit, waterproof fire starter kit, Pocky, a second set of sandals and, most importantly, ramen. Tyeing the bedroll onto her bag, she was startled stiff by an unexpected voice.

"Going camping, sweetie?" Kagome looked behind her to see a kindly looking middle aged woman peering at her curiously from the doorway.

"Uh, yeah," Kagome shifted nervously, avoiding eye contact. "When I fell in the well yesterday, I kinda got pulled into the past." How had Kagome explained it in the show? 'Think hard...'

"That's nice, dear. Just make sure you have some breakfast before you go." The kindly woman turned from the doorway, leaving an open mouthed Kagome in her wake.

'No mention of school, no request to do homework, no urging to go seek mental support...That was weird.' Kagome pulled her jaw off of the floor long enough to hoist the pack to her back. She would take her breakfast with her and eat it in Kaede's hut.

Reaching the kitchen, Kagome eyed the woman who she assumed to be Mrs. Higurashi as she put her breakfast in a plastic container.

"Well, Mom, looks like I'll be back in a few days. See you then." Before the woman could respond, Kagome raced back to the well, wondering how on earth the story writers could have made a character so oblivious to her daughter's plight.

Jumping nimbly over the edge of the well, Kagome felt a rush of energy pull her through to the other side. The weight of the pack was bearing heavily on her shoulders as she realized that she would have to carry it all the way to the top.

'They always just glazed over how Kagome got from the bottom of the well. She must have been one heck of a climber...' Kagome thought as she pulled herself painfully slowly towards the top. She eventually reached the lip of the well and gasped as she felt strong hands pull her the rest of the way up. What she met was not a pretty picture.

Inuyasha was furious.

Face to face with Inuyasha, Kagome's feet dangling airily and her hands held high above her head, Kagome saw first hand the brooding anger that had been alluded to by his previous actions the day before.

"Where'd ya go, wench?" Inuyasha demanded with a sneer. The thinly veiled malice in his voice made Kagome squirm, despite her lack of leverage.

'This is definitely not good,' Kagome began to panic as she felt herself being drawn closer to Inuyasha. His face was nose to nose with her own and she nearly lost herself in the narrowing amber depths before her. His intense gaze bored a hole through her as she tried to avert her eyes to anywhere but in front of her. She was not sure she could keep herself from spilling the entire truth under that heavy, threatening assault. Just as she was about to tell him everything she knew, Kagome found herself sprawled on the ground.

Inuyasha had dropped her.

Jumping up, Kagome placed her hands on her hips in anger.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome demanded, forgetting about Inuyasha's claws, speed, demon strength and searing eyes.

Inuyasha sneered again and Kagome could feel rather than see the anger that emanated from his half-demon form. She was instantly deflated, knowing that he would not be willing to suffer her angry words, not yet. As if sensing her surrender, Inuyasha stepped towards her, grasping her wrists harshly in his own.

"Gimme the jewel," Inuyasha growled menacingly. Kagome could feel as his sharp claws began to pierce her flesh in his anger.

"Please," Kagome whispered, a sudden fear coursing through her. Inuyasha was not supposed to be so threatening, so dangerous. But then again, she was not supposed to still hold the Shikon no Tama within her body. "I can't." The words escaped her mouth with barely more than the force of her breath, yet he had heard. She saw as his ears slumped almost imperceptibly and his grip loosened, releasing her from him.

A new thought dawned on Inuyasha and he turned narrow eyes towards Kagome. "Then I'll just have to take it by force!" He reached for her again and she finally came to her senses.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, the pent up fear throwing Inuyasha to the ground with such a force that she could feel the ground shake with the impact. She backed slightly further out of his reach as she formulated a plan. This would have to be different if they were going to kill Naraku without the Shikon no Tama. She was not going to let it be taken from her. Naraku would be weaker without it, plus, it had looked really painful to have it torn from her side.

In a shaky voice, Kagome reasoned with the prone hanyou before her.

"I know you're hurting right now. Anyone would be, but you'll have to trust that I'm not here to do what she did." Kagome could see the effects of the spell wearing off. "And before you try to lunge at me again, I'll just send you back to the ground if I feel I'm in danger, so...just stay put!"

Inuyasha glared at her from the ground as he slowly rose himself to a crouching position. Springing forward, he ignored her warning and she found herself yelling the binding word once more.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice cracked as it reached an almost inhuman pitch.

Muffled swearing could be heard as Kagome saw Inuyasha look up again, an undisguised frustration playing on his features. She relaxed slightly as she saw him fall back on his heels in a slightly less imposing stance. She could hear an audible growl as he finally spoke. "What do you know, wench?"

'So we're here, now, are we?' Kagome thought with a wry smile. 'He'll listen on pain of injury, but...at least he'll listen.'

"I know a lot actually," Kagome said determinedly. "I know about your childhood as an outcast, your mother's death, your brother," Inuyasha's growling became more pronounced and she paused. She willed herself to continue, her voice growing softer. "I know you found a companion in Kikyo. I know that someone forced you two to turn on each other. You took the jewel, and she pinned you to the tree."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously and she could see him tense, as if to pounce. Kagome backed up reflexively. She was going to have to make him trust her, and it would not be by slamming him face first into the ground.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, an overwhelming sorrow burning in her soul. In the past, he had just been a character, but here, _here_ he was a living, breathing, hurting person. Here he had all of the emotions that plagued one who was betrayed so brutally, so painfully. In his mind it had only been a few days since he had lost everything he had hoped to gain. Kagome stepped forward a profound sadness in her eyes. Her hand reached towards Inuyasha's face as she felt a sympathetic tear stream down her cheek.

Inuyasha pulled back with a start.

"The old woman told me you were a seer," Inuyasha snorted, dismissing her compassion. "I don't need your help finding out who made her 'betray' me. She did it herself. Not some mysterious 'someone', _her_."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, his anger returning to his eyes, causing them to glitter with a menacing radiance. "Trust me, wench, I will get that jewel," his lips curved upwards in a malicious smirk, a single fang glistening towards her. "You'll have to sleep sometime."

Kagome shivered slightly as the implication of his words hit her, but she steeled herself against the fear threatening to bubble forth. She hardened her face and glared back, watching as Inuyasha lost some of the arrogance in his stare.

"That may be true," Kagome crossed her arms across her chest forcefully as she threw back her own threat. "But I've been known to talk in my sleep. So, you'll just have to 'sit' tight," Inuyasha crashed to the ground in another flurry of curses. "...and hope that my subconscious doesn't make that my new favorite word."

Kagome whirled towards Kaede's village and stomped off, a smirk of self satisfaction plastered to her face. 'So I'll just have to ease him into this trust thing.'

- - - - - - - - - -

As she pushed herself through the tree line, Kagome was glad she had chosen to wear the longer pants. The smaller underbrush was prickling slightly through the thick fabric and she was sure there would have been scratches on her legs if she had worn something shorter.

After a short but relaxing journey, Kagome reached Kaede's hut. Knocking on the wood of the outer door frame, Kagome waited patiently for the old woman to appear. After a brief moment, she was met with Kaede's startled face.

"Ye have returned, child! I had suspected that ye would be lost to the perils of the forest of Inuyasha." Kaede motioned for the girl to enter as she continued. "After ye had left, Inuyasha made chase. It be a fair measure of comfort that ye be of enough strength to avoid being overwhelmed by one such as he." Kaede sat opposite to Kagome, much as she had the previous day. "Ye had mentioned that ye were not trained, yet ye knew of the powers ye possessed. How could one with such powers be left without guidance for so long?"

Kagome tensed. She had not expected her previous words to be taken so seriously, not when she had thrown them out hastily and without any great thought. Kagome willed back the grimace of distaste that loomed below the surface, choosing instead to allow herself a weary sigh instead. Kagome brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temple in a loose circle.

Kagome decided that she knew enough of Kaede's temperament that she could be trusted with the truth. Lowering her hand once more, Kagome looked at the frowning old woman before her.

"I lied to you, Kaede," Kagome began, her voice soft in a tone of regret.

"Oh?" Kaede lifted an eyebrow.

"I did not have the visions passed to me from another miko, I saw them myself."

"So ye be trained, then? But why would ye feel it necessary to lie?"

"I didn't...I wasn't going to lie, but..." Kagome searched for some way to say the words without sounding like she was insane. Giving up, Kagome held her hands up in a shrug. "Kaede, I'm from the future."

Kaede furrowed her brow, and looked to the girl before her with a wary eye. Seeing the disbelief lingering in her gaze, Kagome continued onwards.

"Kaede, it's true. Look at me, look at my clothing, listen to the way I talk. I know so much not because I saw it in a vision, but because I saw it chronicled in our literature," Kagome mentally smirked, perhaps manga was not the most refined form of 'literature' around, but it was certainly easier than explaining television shows to a miko from the feudal era.

"I know what I do because it had already happened. But..." Kagome looked to her hands nervously for a moment before continuing. "Well, I've changed things. Things weren't supposed to go like this. I was supposed to have the Shikon no Tama torn from its resting place inside of me. The centipede demon was supposed to swallow it last night before Inuyasha tore it apart. After the jewel's recovery, I was supposed to leave it in your care where it would have been stolen by a flying demon. In my attempts to get it back from the demon, I would have broken the jewel into a thousand tiny fragments, scattering them across the land."

Kaede looked pale as she took in Kagome's words. Kagome lowered her eyes to her hands clutched in her lap.

"Yet, now the jewel still remains inside ye, and ye do not know how ye should proceed," Kaede offered after a moment of thought.

Kagome nodded, and looked back up to the older woman. "I may not have broken the jewel, but I still need to guard the lives that may be destroyed by those who seek it."

'Namely Naraku,' Kagome added to herself.

"Such a story be more than a little hard to take, child. Yet, I find ye to be most trustworthy," Kaede looked critically at the girl as if to try to search for a telling glance of deceit. Nodding in satisfaction, Kaede continued. "Tell me what ye can, child, and I will aid ye."

Kagome sighed in relief as she felt an weight lift from her shoulders. She would not have to guard her words around Kaede, which would make this 'dream' much easier to bear.

"First, I need to tell you why I feel like I can trust Inuyasha."

Kaede's eye went wide, but she nodded for Kagome to continue.

"I know he can be trusted because he wasn't responsible for your sister's death." Kagome saw the beginnings of a protest form on the older woman's lips. Kagome held up a hand to pause her objections. "Please, let me explain. Do you remember an injured bandit named 'Onigumo'?"

"Aye," Kaede's brow furrowed in confusion before her eye grew distant and full of a dulled pain. "I remember my sister helping him shortly before she died. He had an evil presence, yet she could not leave him to die. Such was her dedication to her healing craft."

Kagome nodded. "He was evil, much more than either of you could have realized. He wanted Kikyo for himself, yet he knew he was too weak to live on his own, let alone woo such a wonderful and pure priestess. Onigumo offered his soul in exchange for demonic power to take Kikyo as his own and allowed his body to be eaten alive by lesser demons. He was reborn as a vile half-demon who called himself 'Naraku'." Kagome took a deep breath as she tried to remember all of the details she had seen.

"When Naraku was created, he no longer had Onigumo's humanity. He knew that Kikyo was the protector of the Shikon no Tama and, knowing of its ability to grant demons even more strength, he sought to possess both the jewel and the woman. One was not enough.

"Instead of the obtainable miko he had expected, Naraku found that she had allowed herself to grow attached to another. He saw her develop a relationship with Inuyasha."

Kaede was taken aback. "Nae, child! Inuyasha may have helped protect the village for a time, but it was all a ruse to gain my sister's trust. She had no relationship beyond that of a wary protector thanking a helpful demon."

Kagome shook her head adamantly. "It's true, Kaede. She allowed herself to form a bond with him. She was going to use the jewel to turn him human and he was going to marry her. They were going to live together, the jewel purified by their wish. She was going to be able to settle down, to start a family of her own.

"But Naraku stopped that. He saw that his source of power would be lost along with his chances to have the woman he desired. He devised a plot that would bring him both the jewel and the girl.

"Naraku has the ability to change his shape into that of any other person. First, he met with Kikyo in the form of Inuyasha and stole the jewel, mortally wounding her in the process. He returned the jewel to the temple and set about completing the next phase of his plan.

"He met with Inuyasha while in the shape of Kikyo, telling him that he was a fool for believing she would ever love him. The fake Kikyo shot at Inuyasha and drove him to steal the jewel that Naraku had replaced in the temple.

"With both of them feeling so betrayed, neither was surprised to find the other as they had been deceived to believe they should. Kikyo was indeed ready to kill Inuyasha and Inuyasha had indeed stolen the jewel.

"But that's where Naraku's plan went awry. He had assumed that Kikyo would kill Inuyasha and then use the jewel to save herself. He never realized that she was so set on defending its purity that she would be willing to sacrifice her own life in the process. Instead of gaining the girl and a jewel tainted by a selfish wish, he lost it all."

Kagome saw the understanding in Kaede's gaze, as if a life's mystery had been solved.

"Aye, child. This story does indeed make sense. So much of her time was spent away, yet I could not allow myself to think she would trust an untrustworthy demon..." Kaede trailed off, losing herself in the memories of her long dead sister.

Moving beside the old miko, Kagome rested her hands on Kaede's shoulders in a show of comfort.

"I know this doesn't sit well..."

Kagome's consolation was cut short at the sound of splintering wood as a hole broke through the roof overhead. With a thunderous crash, Kagome and Kaede found themselves in the presence of a prone half demon. Muffled curses could be heard from the floorboards and Kagome found herself hard pressed to stifle her laughter at the sight.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor and continued his tirade unrestrained, ending in a resounding: "_Wench_!"

Kagome patted him lightly on the shoulder. "There, there, you're a big boy. You can handle the occasional fall or two. And besides," Kagome quirked her eyebrow in obvious amusement. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before a thought dawned on Kagome. "Just how much did you hear anyway?"

Inuyasha stopped sputtering as he glanced towards Kagome. "I don't know why you're saying you're from the future. Everything you've mentioned was in the past, wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance, the deep rooted pain beneath was only thinly disguised.

Kagome lost herself for a moment. His pain was so easy to read, especially after having seen it so many times on TV, but here, in person, it was too real to ignore. She felt her heart clench sympathetically and she reached for his shoulder. Yanking his shoulder away, Inuyasha bit out his refusal.

"Don't, wench. You may think you know me, but from where I sit, you could be this 'Naraku'."

Kagome pulled her hand back as if she were bitten.

"Me!? If I were Naraku, I'd be out putting curses on monks and killing demon slayers, not freeing someone who could kill me! What would be the point of releasing someone as strong as you, especially when you could have remained safely pinned to that tree for all eternity?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed and shifted his gaze non-committally. After a few moments Kaede broke the awkward silence.

"Kagome, ye spoke of knowing what was to come. Is that why ye told me to relocate Kikyo's remains?"

"Yeah, there's an old witch who makes clay 'people' from the dirt and ashes of a person's grave. She'll try to resurrect Kikyo but because I'm her reincarnation all she'll have is the empty shell. If we move Kikyo's remains, the witch won't know where to look and we can prevent Kikyo from coming back zombified."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion from the modern word. "Um...I guess you don't know what 'zombified' means...I should say..."

"Of course I know what it means!" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not an idiot just because I'm a half-breed."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was obviously touchy on the subject of his intelligence, and having been left to fend for himself for all those years, she couldn't really blame him. But that still did not excuse his cranky attitude.

"Fine," Kagome spat, a bit more harshly than she had intended.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied, equally as short. Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Fine," she repeated, staring menacingly right back at him.

Keade sighed, muttering under her breath. "This is going to be a long day..."

- - - - - - - - - -

As the afternoon turned into evening, Kagome and Kaede finished up their task of unearthing and reburying Kikyo's remains. Kagome smiled softly as she thought of the new location. An unmarked spot near the open field by which the village's children would play seemed a fitting resting place. In life Kikyo had been a great caretaker of the village's most precious commodity, in death her spirit would diligently do the same.

After the last shovel of dirt had been packed down and the grass replanted, Kagome's thoughts turned towards Inuyasha's reaction to her insistence that the remains be moved as soon as possible. He seemed almost reckless in his demands that they leave her unearthed, only giving in when Kagome had sat him into the ground and stomped off towards the grave site, spade in hand.

Shaking her head to clear the unpleasant thoughts, Kagome found that Kaede was unusually quiet.

"Tell me about your sister, Kaede," Kagome asked softly as they meandered slowly back towards the village. Kagome slipped her arm supportively under the older woman's as Kaede smiled, remembering events long since forgotten.

After a few moments of amicable silence, Kaede began to tell Kagome about her sister. By the time they reached Kaede's home, Kagome felt as if she had known Kikyo herself, the old woman's loving, yet honest, portrayal of her long-departed older sister having been so complete.

The pair reached the hut and were overwhelmed by the smell of something delicious coming from within. Entering the hut, Kagome was startled to see Inuyasha bent over a pot of something bubbling over a cooking fire.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Kagome blurted out as she approached the fire, peeking at the contents as she approached.

Inuyasha looked up at her with a disbelieving contempt. "What? You think I eat my food raw like a savage? I thought you had chronicles in that future of yours," he scoffed.

Kagome blushed as she realized the validity of his statement. Of course he would know how to cook, he didn't just rip the meat off the still-warm bodies of dead animals for food.

"Where did ye get the meat for this, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, an undertone of concern confusing Kagome.

"Bear demon," Inuyasha answered shortly. "Don't worry, I didn't maim your precious livestock," he groused. "They're too tame anyway. More like pets than food," he mumbled dismissively. Inuyasha removed the steaming pot from the fire and laid it aside, ladling himself a healthy portion before backing to the corner to eat.

At the matter-of-fact declaration of the pot's contents, Kagome felt her stomach roil. Only after Kaede gave herself a sizable portion did Kagome join in, her meager portion hopefully enough to satisfy Inuyasha's pride. Holding her breath, she began to eat, hoping that she could keep it all down after she tasted it fully. Her third bite in, Kagome finally had to breathe and was amazed to find that it was really quite tasty; not five-star quality, but much better than some of her own attempts at cooking.

"This tastes just like stew!" Kagome proclaimed, Kaede chuckling at the obviousness of the statement.

"Of _course_ it tastes like stew, wench," Inuyasha retorted depreciatingly. "It _is_ stew."

Kagome ducked her head in embarrassment, quickly finishing off her portion and serving herself another. When she ventured to look up again, Kaede had left to clean her bowl, leaving the two remaining occupants alone in stony silence. After a few moments, Kagome sighed and set aside her bowl.

"Inuyasha, there's a few things we're going to have to do to protect the jewel," Kagome began.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Inuyasha interrupted. "I'll protect it just fine when I'm a full demon."

"Not as long as you have that thing!" Kagome pointed meaningfully to Inuyasha's necklace as he glowered back at her. "Like I was saying, there are a few things that _we_ will have to do to protect it. I still have it inside my body, so that's the first line of defense. I'm not going to let it go without a fight, that's for sure." Kagome laid a hand protectively over her side as she continued. "Second, we have you," Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes as she spoke. "Who'll protect the jewel, and by extension me."

"You got it all planned out, don't you?" Inuyasha folded his arms, a dark smile ghosting across his face. "What happens, miss 'I have a plan', when I let the next demon we see rip you to shreds and then I take the jewel?"

Kagome paled at Inuyasha's triumphant smirk. She had not thought of his reaction to a whole and relatively accessible jewel. Opening her mouth to form a weak response, Kagome quickly shut it again, paling even more as she realized just how dangerous this new situation really was. Without a word, Kagome picked up her bowl and followed the old woman out, missing the startled disappointment in Inuyasha's expression.

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

_I intend to update weekly, let's see how that works out..._

_Read and review, pretty please _(bats eyelashes)

_-- Sarga_


	3. Journey

**Twisted**

Written by Sarga  
Posted October 2007

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer.

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: Journey**

"_Get your ass in gear!" the unseen voice barked orders as red-clad arms pulled her securely into a firm grasp before leaping away. Softer, the voice turned toward her, for her ears only "You're leg's broken but I have to get you out of here before..."_

_Fire, bright and hot, burned at their heels as she felt herself propelled once again, her protector's firm grasp keeping her from a lethal impact with jagged rocks._

_He grunted with effort as he ran to get out of the flame's reach. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered as she was once again lost to the pain and the darkness._

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed as she saw the first tendrils of the morning sun creep onto the edge of the horizon. Her sleep, broken at best, was over for the day. Inuyasha, silent and brooding, seemed like he needed no sleep at all. Until he had left the hut she had not been able to still her heart, remembering his threats. Shaking off her fatigue, Kagome thought of what she would need to do.

"First things first," Kagome muttered to herself. "We'll have to kill any raven demons in the area before he attacks the village. When was that supposed to happen; a day from now? Two days? And...isn't there a bandit encampment near here where he's hiding..." Kagome frowned as she felt her memory fail her. Details were not her strong point and she knew it. Things were so much easier when she could just sit on her couch and enjoy the show.

Pulling out her backpack, Kagome sifted through the contents until she found a notebook and pen. Chewing on her pen in thought, Kagome attempted to recall each of the events in the story. Jotting down each 'character's' name, Kagome wrote down how she met each of them and what Naraku had done to them. She wrote down each of the demon encounters she could recall and was dismayed to find that she could not really remember that much.

"I guess I'm going to have to wing it..." Kagome muttered, putting away her book.

"I new it!" Inuyasha's forceful exclamation broke through her reflection as he burst into the house, waking Kaede.

"What is it?" Kaede's concerned voice called groggily as she sat up.

"Kagome's a demon, she said so herself!" Inuyasha pointed a finger accusingly at her as she stared back blankly.

"It is way to early for this, Inuyasha," Kagome said flatly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What are you talking about?"

"You just said you'd have to 'wing it'! Take that you flying demon!" Inuyasha barely contained a smug grin as he blocked the door with his body, arms folded securely across his chest.

"Wha..." Kagome took a moment to register what he said before nearly falling on the floor with laughter. "You thought..." she gasped between guffaws, "that I..." Kagome could not finish her sentence as her laughter overcame her.

Kaede, herself smiling at the jubilant youth waited for her laughter to halt. Inuyasha lost his gloating expression, slowly turning a glare towards the incapacitated girl.

Still chuckling softly, Kagome explained herself.

"'Winging it' is an expression from my home like 'playing by ear'. It means to react to a situation as it arises, without a plan." Kagome tried to stop herself from laughing and had to settle for a lopsided grin. "I thought that nose of yours was reliable, Inuyasha. Can't you smell the difference between a human and demon?"

Inuyasha glared at her, turning swiftly on his heel to bound towards the forest. Not losing her smile, Kagome turned towards the older woman who had apparently decided to stay awake.

"That could have gone better," Kagome snorted, still chortling, as she helped the old woman prepare for breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome found that the villagers were quite receptive to her. Kaede's proclamation that she was indeed Kikyo's reincarnation had left an impression. Everywhere she went Kagome heard whispers of 'Lady Kikyo' and 'she'll protect us again'. She could feel the divide between them and herself and it left her feeling a bit lonely. The children came to her with wildflowers, which she soon lost room for in her hair, and the older villagers saw fit to welcome her with gifts of vegetables and small trinkets. Despite the gifts, though, they saw her as something outside of themselves, something to be admired, not accepted.

Finally unable to carry any more of their gifts, Kagome wandered to the outskirts of the town to the welcoming shade of a lone tree.

Seeing a hint of red in the upper branches as she neared, Kagome felt herself tense up in annoyance. Here was the person who had caused her to lose sleep with his careless threats. Here was the person who would be willing to abandon her to the wilds if it meant obtaining a full demon form. Losing her patience with him, Kagome angrily flung one of her fruit at him. Inuyasha caught the fruit in one hand without turning around. Kagome felt her anger slip away as she realized how silly she was being. She knew him, maybe not in person, but she knew he was not just some uncaring fiend.

"Nice catch," Kagome complemented as she sat under the tree with her bounty, amazingly at ease for a person who had just lobbed a fruit-missile at her conversation partner.

"Nuh-uh," Inuyasha grunted from above. "You're not going to make me fall for that, wench." He bit noisily into the fruit without leaving the tree.

"Huh?" Kagome so eloquently replied as she too partook of her spoils.

"I'm not going to fall for your 'I'm nice to you, so you be nice to me' crap," Inuyasha elaborated.

"Cool it, hot shot," Kagome waved towards him dismissively, "I just came here to get out of the sun. I didn't even know you were here until I was practically under the tree."

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because in the next moment, Inuyasha was by her side, pulling out another piece of fresh produce to devour.

"I know you don't like me, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, his grunt affirming her statement, "but I have the jewel and need help fighting off those who seek it out. I'm not strong like you, I don't have the battle experience I need to keep the demons at bay. Heck, I'd just go back to my time if I didn't know what that would mean to the people here..." Kagome trailed off as she thought of Shippo, Miroku, Sango and the countless villagers who would fall victim to Naraku without her intervention.

"Humans will always be food for demons. You won't change that," Inuyasha glanced sideways, pulling her from her introspection.

Frowning, Kagome shook her head. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the monster responsible for Kikyo's betrayal, a monster who even now plans to eliminate the demon slayer village. He's cursed a monk's family to bear a burden that will eventually destroy them. This isn't nature or survival of the fittest. This is cruelty, blatant, calculated, and for no other purpose than to cause pain," Kagome panted with the force of her words, shocking her companion into silence.

Inuyasha, tense and silent, jumped to the tree above.

"Do you really think one human girl can really change anything?" Inuyasha's voice mocked hauntingly.

Kagome stood, picking up her offerings. As she glanced at the sullen half-demon above her, Kagome hoped she could count on him. He would be her only chance in this foreign world.

"I have to," Kagome whispered, knowing he could hear her. "Why else would I have been dragged here?"

- - - - - - - - - -

The village became increasingly quiet as the evening settled in. Kagome had asked Kaede about the surrounding terrain, the nearby villages and where she would be most likely to find the Demon Slayer's village. They spoke together about her plans to warn the Demon Slayers before Naraku could pull off an ambush attack.

Inside, Kagome hoped against hope that she had bought enough time by not shattering the jewel. Without the shards, Naraku might not necessarily feel as confident to approach the Slayers. Maybe he would still be looking for something to increase his power. Maybe he would still be bolstering his forces, planning on how to get enough power to destroy what he could.

Maybe Naraku had felt the pull of the whole jewel and was heading towards her as she dallied in the village.

Kagome knew that it would be better for her to start out as quickly as possible. She also knew that Inuyasha would fight her every step of the way, regardless of what she chose. Bound and determined not to let Inuyasha get to her, Kagome planned her next couple of days as closely as possible. She would spend the evening at home, packing travel essentials and letting her family know she wouldn't be back for a while. She would get a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed and get up before dawn. She would enjoy a luxurious breakfast in preparation for days of fire-cooked meals. She would get back to this side of the well in time to start out towards the rumored location of the Slayers village and then she could stop worrying so much.

Kagome unpacked what she had with her, and rifled through the contents in order to figure out what would be best to bring back to her time and what would be best to leave with Kaede. Toiletries were a must, so they would stay in her knapsack. Most of the clothes were useless for this time, so she would keep only bedclothes and a couple of changes besides. There had to be a self-setting tent she could buy that would fit a couple of people; after all, Tokyo was large enough to have a sporting goods store or two in it.

Satisfied that she would not be burdened with too much excess baggage, Kagome made her way to the well. Stopping as as she noticed Inuyasha block her path, Kagome sighed wearily and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Where are you going, wench?" Inuyasha ground out. "I thought you wanted to get going, not run away like a coward."

"I'm not running, Inuyasha." Kagome scowled back. "I need to pick up a few things on my side to make the journey easier. There are a lot of things here that I'm not used to."

'Like sleeping outdoors,' Kagome thought ruefully.

As Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Kagome could see the indecision in his movements, or lack thereof. He still had not figured out that he could follow her to the other side and she sure as heck would not tell him that fact. Not yet anyway.

"Look," Kagome tried to make Inuyasha see reason. "I need to go home for tonight. I'll be back at dawn with enough supplies to last us a few weeks. You won't have to worry about being separated from the jewel and I won't have to worry about catching a cold from sleeping in the rain."

Kagome looked hopefully at his hesitating form, changing tacts slightly.

"There's a bandit's hut near here and a raven demon near it who wants the jewel. If you take him out tonight, it should make things easier for us when we travel. It'll be easy for you to take it out, but if you don't, it'll just follow us until it gets the chance to steal it from me."

Kagome saw as Inuyasha's eye twitch at the proposition before he finally conceded and moved out of her path to the well.

"Feh," Inuyasha feigned indifference. "It'll give me something to do."

Kagome smiled softly as Inuyasha turned his back and bounded into the trees. Looking over the lip of the well, she hoisted herself and her backpack over. Closing her eyes, Kagome let go of the ledge and went into a free-fall.

Home again, home again, jiggity-jig.

- - - - - - - - - -

Grating, vile, wretched screeching tore Kagome from her blissful slumber. Growling menacingly, she responded to the attack swiftly and with great accuracy. With a single blow she was victorious over her foe.

That alarm clock did not know what hit it.

Yawning and silently cursing early morning, Kagome arose and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Much to her pleasant surprise, her mother had prepared her some pancakes the night before and had left them wrapped on the counter. Gleefully rubbing her hands together, Kagome made short work of the delicious meal, leaving enough left overs to make another meal or two on the road.

Taking a deep breath to savor her last few minutes of modern convenience, Kagome meandered upstairs for a shower and to get dressed. As she mentally ticked off her assets, Kagome rewarded herself with a mental pat on the back. She was prepared, and she would beat the tyrant who so callously disregarded life and love.

Shouldering her pack, Kagome headed toward the well, the dawn's light edging closer. She grinned happily as she jumped down the well, the soft blue light guiding her to her destination. Reaching the other side, she was surprised to see Inuyasha's form peering over the edge of the well.

"Seeing as you're so interested in staring, would you mind helping me up?" Kagome verbally prodded. She knew it had worked when she suddenly found herself standing on the outside of the well. "How did it go?" she asked.

"I don't know what you were worried about, that thing was barely worth the time it took to swipe at it." Inuyasha feigned annoyance but Kagome could read the relaxation in his stance. Apparently he had needed to unwind a little.

"Okay then," Kagome smirked knowingly. "I guess there's nothing else to do now other than leave."

With a curt nod, Inuyasha led the way.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome trudged down the path, yawning tiredly despite her best efforts. In her mighty stretch, she inadvertently stumbled over a small rock. Catching herself on one knee and hand, she was annoyed to find that her 'protector' was laughing his butt off, barely able to stay on his feet in his joviality. Kagome stood back up and hissed as she rubbed the dirt from her hand, a long scrape along her palm stinging from the dust and dirt that had entered it.

"Sit," Kagome grumbled in retaliation, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "How does that feel, jerk?" She stood staring down at him with her hands on her hips, her glare enough to frighten the daylights out of anyone with half a brain.

Apparently, Inuyasha didn't even have that much.

Jumping up, Inuyasha started screaming profanities at her, cursing the necklace that bound him to her, cursing her, cursing the damn hard ground...As quickly as he started, he stopped, seeing a look of horror on Kagome's face while she mumbled something unintelligible even for his acute hearing.

"What?" Inuyasha grunted in annoyance, miserable that he had been deterred from his angry tirade.

"Your face...it has the same cut that my hand does..." Kagome whispered, her voice trembling.

"So, I just got slammed down to the ground, what do you expect?" Still, it bothered Inuyasha that he was cut, the ground wasn't _that_ sharp...

"Yura of the hair," Kagome's voice was bordering on panic but she stayed perfectly still. "She likes your hair and will do anything to get it. She uses deadly sharp strands of demon hair that leave perfectly straight cuts in flesh, just like this." She held up her palm to reveal the long thin cut extended along her palm. "We can defeat her by following the strands of hair to her lair, but she's good at what she does..."

"Look what we have here," Yura's voice came from behind them in the trees. "Two little mice caught in my trap."

Not giving them a chance to respond, Yura jumped from her perch, her comb twisting in her hands. Kagome let out a small hiss of pain as she felt one of the hairs graze her leg, leaving a trail of blood dripping down towards her foot. Inuyasha flailed an arm in front of him in an effort to break any hairs in his path, his fire-rat cloak protecting his arm as it caught on the invisible strands.

"My, my, you have such beautiful hair!" Yura gazed at Inuyasha in fascination. "It's not very often I get to see such a lovely demon, you simply must let me have your head!"

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha growled at her preposterous suggestion. Using his claws to slash blindly in the air, he snapped every hair he could come in contact with. Yura, seeing him flee so skillfully, was shocked into inaction. Seizing the opportunity, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome under her knees and leaped into the trees, shielding both himself and Kagome with the sleeves of his cloak.

Yura, broken from her stunned stupor and became enraged, her hairs jumping into action to animate the trees themselves into attacking the pair. As the normally motionless limbs flailed about the pair, Kagome caught sight of something glimmering out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha leaped high into the air, avoiding the grasp of the formerly inanimate foliage and Kagome gasped as she nearly lost sight of the hair.

"Inuyasha, that way!" Kagome gasped, pointing in the direction of the extended hair.

Without a word, Inuyasha turned in midair and sprang off of the treetops, barely skimming them as he nearly flew towards the destination only Kagome could see. She followed the hair as it abruptly veered off, each time amazed at the reaction time of her carrier.

Kagome felt herself be let to the ground as they both stared in amazement at the sight before them. Floating in midair was a giant ball of hair, hundreds of strands breaking off from the center to various destinations.

"We need to break it open, there's a red skull inside that's the source of Yura's power," Kagome instructed, looking for a break in the hair.

Jumping towards the ball of hair with his claws bared, Inuyasha slashed at one side of the hairball, ripping it open. Tumbling from the gaping hole were hundreds of severed heads in various states of decomposition, each with long immaculate hair attached to the skulls.

Landing next to Kagome, Inuyasha scanned for a red skull.

"There!" Inuyasha pointed, dashing towards it without hesitation. "Stay back," he yelled over his shoulder as he dove toward his target.

"No, Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screamed as he leaped into a web of Yura's hair, entangling himself quite thoroughly as he tried to twist and claw his way out.

Kagome, avoiding the hairs around her, rushed towards Inuyasha as he struggled to free himself. Climbing the piled up skulls she reached towards her protector, pulling at the restraining strands that threatened to ensnare him forever. She relaxed slightly as he freed himself and she sat back on her heals...only to find that her leg was brushed by something sharp in the process, a small line of blood forming on her calf.

Trying to stand, Kagome was suddenly suspended in midair, her arms and legs searing from the minuscule cuts left behind by the fine demon hairs. Struggling, she felt the hairs dig further into her body and she could feel a trail of blood trickle down her calf.

"Ah-ah-ah," Yura scolded from the top of her pile of skulls. "I really don't want you to take away his hair, it's so fair and voluptuous," Yura's voice was laced with desire as she spoke of Inuyasha.

Yura stood perfectly balanced on a tightrope of hair and breezed towards her captive. With heavy lidded eyes, Yura sifted her fingers through Kagome's hair and gave an appreciative hum. Whispering softly to herself, she caressed Kagome's flowing locks. "So soft," Yura purred, "not as good as my fair haired Adonis over there, but still very..."

Yura's soliloquy was cut short as she gasped, falling to the ground. Kagome felt herself fall as well, only to be swiftly enclosed in a warm embrace as Inuyasha scooped her up and jumped out of harm's way. As they sought shelter in the trees, Kagome saw the hair-demon disintegrate into dust. Inuyasha, satisfied that the enemy was destroyed, glared at Kagome in annoyance.

"What?" Kagome demanded, uneasy and slightly annoyed by the hard stare being directed her way.

Without a word, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and brought her wrists to her face. She saw as small rivulets of blood seeped from her wrists where the hairs had dug in deeply. Shoving the wounded appendage closer to her face, Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I told you to stay back,_wench_," Inuyasha yelled to her, despite their close proximity.

Wrenching her hands free, Kagome frowned defensively. "Yeah, and let you get decapitated by that hair-freak? I think not!" she huffed. "I told you buster, I know a lot about the way people act and their weak points. You need all the help you can get."

"Tell me, wench." Affronted, Inuyasha released her hand to cross his arms and narrow his eyes. "How exactly does 'getting captured' help in any way?"

Mouth opening and closing like a beached flounder, Kagome just stood there under the scrutiny of Inuyasha's surly glare. Cheeks reddening in embarrassment, Kagome did the only thing she could.

"Sit," Kagome muttered before stomping off in the direction from which they had come.

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

_I always liked Yura for some reason, maybe it's because she wasn't actually after the jewel...(shrugs)_

_As always, please read and review _

_- Sarga_


	4. Capture

**Twisted **

Written by Sarga  
Posted October 27, 2007

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: See the disclaimer referenced by the previous chapter's disclaimer

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Capture**

A night of quality sleep had not prepared Kagome any better for the long day of travel than it had for her companion's surly demeanor. They had started their trek early in the morning and hours without rest had left her in a steadily declining mood. Soon Kagome matched Inuyasha scowl for scowl. Needing to rest her tired feet, she sat on the side of the road and kicked off her shoes, rubbing the soles of her weary feet.

"Don't tell me you're stopping!" Inuyasha bit out. "Get moving, _wench_!"

Her patience, already thin, finally snapped and Inuyasha was kissing dirt faster than Naraku desecrated the innocent.

Kagome stood and stalked away from the red-clad brute who would not cooperate. All she wanted was a quite hour or so to rest her tired feet, but no, he had to demand they keep moving. She sure showed him, though, 'sitting' him into the ground so far that she would have her break alright; it would take him that long to dig his way back out.

Plopping down next to a rock, Kagome searched through her yellow pack to see what amusements she could find. Realizing she had none, Kagome sighed in annoyance. No wonder the other Kagome had studied so much, it was so _boring_! Resigning herself to her boredom, Kagome decided to take a nap instead. Repacking her things, Kagome lay herself down behind the rock, using her stuffed pack as a makeshift, if somewhat lumpy, pillow and fell to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_...blood loss...has a broken leg..." Who was speaking?_

"_...not going to make..." Why couldn't she focus?_

"_...be something we can..." Wouldn't anyone tell her what was going on?_

_Soft hands gently wiped her forehead and she sighed in contentment, forgetting the pain, the confusion. For the time being, this would be fine._

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome awoke disoriented, the sound of a child's laughter somewhere behind her. Inuyasha was still out of sight and the sun still high in the sky, meaning he had decided to leave her alone. Yawning and stretching, Kagome stood and turned around expecting to see local village children. Instead the vision that met her was one of red fur and fox-ears.

"Shippo?" Kagome exclaimed, a little too loudly it seemed, as the laughter abruptly stopped. The child instantly focused his attention at the sudden appearance of a human. They stared at each other, each in their own form of disbelief before Shippo bolted towards the tree line.

"Wait, Shippo! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" Kagome gave chase, intending only to meet the child in person. Behind her she heard Inuyasha yell out.

"Kagome! Don't!"

But it was too late. Kagome found herself in the bear-hug grip of a, well, bear. Unable to scream, the air having been squeezed out of her, Kagome could only struggle to breathe as she listened to her would be rescuer.

"Drop her, shifter. She doesn't have anything you want." Kagome saw as Inuyasha crouched low to the ground, his claws spread threateningly in a defensive stance.

If she could have breathed, Kagome would have warned Inuyasha. Instead, he was engulfed in an equally tight grip, the dragon hide on the creature restraining him preventing his claws from doing the damage intended. She saw as he struggled with the suffocating grip and quickly ran out of breath, just as she was slowly doing as she hung limply from the arms of the bear. They would have been fine if that second shape-changer had not popped up behind him, floating on the wind as a leaf one minute, flitting into existence as a dragon-scaled snake the next. As she lost consciousness Kagome fervently wished she could have warned Inuyasha of the danger.

If only Kagome could have breathed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"...they send you, dog?" A gruff voice pulled Kagome into the waking world. The voice, somewhat muffled by the separating rock chamber, reflected from its source to her ears.

Silence.

"I repeat, dog: Why did they send you?"

Kagome heard the crack of flesh on flesh and she paled as she realized that Inuyasha was not doing the beating. She couldn't hear anything further beyond the sound of her own heart pounding painfully in her ears as she mourned for their loss of freedom.

Trying to gain some semblance of calm before the man came to her, Kagome furtively glanced around the room, her gaze falling to a rest on the familiar yellow pack leaning serenely against the opposite wall. Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to calm herself, focusing on the familiar cheeriness of the bright yellow cloth.

"You're awake I see." A feminine voice stated from behind her. Kagome tried to sit up and face her foe but found she was unable to move at all.

"Wha...?" It seemed that all but her voice was paralyzed.

The woman stepped into view. She was a beautiful fox-demon, her sleek body covered in a silver and beige fur, uncountable tails flicking behind her in a mesmerizing display of dexterity.

"My name is Umeko and I'm going to make you betray your comrades," the fox demon informed Kagome lightly as she approached her prone form.

Kagome's eyes went wide with fear. What had she done? Why were these people apparently going to torture her? How could they make her betray Inuyasha and Kaede? Kagome steeled herself inwardly for whatever might come.

"I will never betray my family!" Kagome spat violently towards her captor.

"We'll see, witch, we'll see." Umeko advanced towards Kagome, her mesmerizing tails whirling faster and faster. A tail flicked out towards Kagome, lashing her paralyzed body and sending a jolt of demonic energy through her.

Kagome cried out as the energy surged through her, a wave of nausea following quickly at its heels. As she gasped for breath, the pain slowly subsiding, Kagome was all-too-aware of the woman's presence. Umeko's breath stirred Kagome's hair with her close proximity, or was that perhaps the air pushed around by those ever-moving tails?

Tails lashing out again, Kagome's body reacted on it's own accord and arched upwards as another searing jolt flowed through her, this one seemingly reflecting within her own body and bouncing back again to cause a fresh wave of pain.

Kagome could not help the agonized scream that tore from her lips.

"Nice acting, witch," Umeko smirked. "Did you practice the fear-scent with your demon friend? He may only be half-dog, but their noses are just as keen as ours."

This woman thought Kagome was faking. "No..." Kagome squeezed out between gasping breaths, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She would not cry, dammit! It would only give the sadist something to hang onto. Kagome forced herself not to cry, her pain fueling a building anger.

Another jolt of searing pain rippled through Kagome. Anger was lost to desperation, the inability to escape making her almost frantic. Agony rebounded again and again before dissipating and Kagome realized with horror, the truth of the situation. Umeko was merely playing with her.

As Kagome was sent through wave after wave of torture, the only thought she could form was...

"Why?" Kagome gasped. She had lost count of the waves, it was all becoming a blinding white blur.

Umeko laughed out in disdain. "Why?_You_ ask _me_ why?!" Her response was a constant wave of soul-splitting pain, almost unending, until blessed relief...

Kagome crashed into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome did not know how long it had been since she had lost her grasp on reality, all she knew was that it hurt all over in a dull, throbbing ache. She knew that, and the fact that she could hear voices. It took her a moment to focus but she could hear clearly if she shut her eyes and let her pained body relax a little.

"...didn't even flinch. Not until the girl screamed anyway. I think she might be controlling the boy, he started straining to get free after he heard her." The male voice was staccato, his words seemingly forced from his own lips. The voice sighed. "Kami, I really hate what we have to do to these spies. If I hadn't seen with my own eyes what they did to Adamon..."

"Hush, mate," Umeko's voice replied. "I too sensed deceit from Naraku, only Adamon believed him. Because of that, now we all know the consequences if the Thunder Clan takes our son. Adamon followed Naraku and saw what they did to him. The things he saw and experienced..." The woman's voice became shaky. "I just wish Naraku could have convinced us of his sincerity before he was so ruthlessly murdered."

"I know, I know." The voices paused for a few minutes and Kagome felt a single tear trail down the side of her face. These were kind people wrongly convinced of her guilt...by Naraku.

"Adamon is a changed man, Umeko. Ever since he got back he's been so withdrawn. I know he left out some parts, just from the way he can't meet anyone's eyes. He carries a burden and I'm not sure anyone can take that away."

"But we _can_ force_them_ to think twice about attacking our pack again," the woman's voice hardened. "I'll be sure to extract every single detail from the witch if it kills me...or her."

The voices faded, moving out of her human hearing range and she shuddered with the implication. Her heart raced and her body screamed to do something. After what seemed to be an eternity, Kagome forced herself to relax. She needed all of the strength she could get. Quieting her mind, Kagome fell back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Girl, get up!" Kagome heard the harsh whisper from an unfamiliar male voice as she was roughly shaken awake. "Come on, I've got to get you out of here before you tell them everything." The sleek-looking man grabbed her roughly by the arm, hauling her off of the floor where she had been left prone. His red eyes flashed and his pointed ears twitched as he moved gracefully forward, his dark braided hair swaying slightly as he turned his head to scowl at her

"What are you talking about? Who..." Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "Hiten!" her shocked recognition was seemingly enough of a response for him. The Thunder Brother man-handled her forward, pushing her roughly towards the entrance. "Why are you doing this..." Kagome gasped as she slid across the floor with the force of his throw.

"Because I need to know what they know! Tell me everything you told them!" Hiten demanded, his leering approach threatening more than just mere pain.

"I don't know anything, how can I tell them what I don't know?" Kagome sobbed. Her defenses were severely limited, she did not know how long she could last with him in the mix. With a sudden wave of inspiration, she played up her desperation. Whispering softly she told him what he wanted to hear. "Fine Hiten, come closer and I'll tell you everything."

As Hiten neared, Kagome built up all the spiritual energy she could and threw it at the approaching demon. Sensing the deception, the demon managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, instead receiving only a painful burn on his side.

"Why would you care what I tell them?" Kagome croaked as she caught her breath. Standing on shaky legs, Kagome kept her eyes on the demon before her. "I know you like girls but there must be an easier way to get one besides raiding some torturers lair...unless..." Realization dawned on her. "You're not the real Hiten are you?" Kagome backed towards the exit, hoping she could flee before her captor could pull herself together.

'Hiten' blurred out of existence, leaving a singed fox demon before her.

"I knew you were in league with the Thunder Clan, witch," Umeko panted with exertion as she gripped her side, obviously in more pain than she was letting on. "If you're going to kill me, all I ask is this: Why my son? Why Shippo?"

Kagome's eyes widened. They thought she was part of Hiten's group. Kagome had recognized Hiten and Umeko thought they were in league together. Kagome went pale as she remembered the conversation she had heard.

"I'm not in league with the Thunder Brothers." Kagome whispered. "I only know of them because I have seen them in visions." Right, visions on the tube five-hundred years in the future. "That's how I knew your son, through my visions." Kagome took another step back, keeping a wary eye out for accomplices. She hoped Umeko had come alone; if not, Kagome was in big trouble.

"Visions," Umeko snorted in disbelief. "You'd have to think of a better one than that. If you were really gifted with sight, you would have known you were walking into a trap when you approached my child." Her tails shifted sluggishly as she struggled to stay balanced on her feet.

Backing towards the entrance, Kagome kept her eye on the barely moving form of the fox-demon in front of her. She picked up her backpack and settled it on her shoulders, backing completely out of the room and into the adjoining hallway.

"Come out here," Kagome demanded. "You're going to free my friend here, or I'll finish the job I started." Kagome motioned to the burn in Umeko's side as she made the bold statement. Kagome was not so sure she could follow it through, though.

Umeko shuffled forward with obvious exertion. Kagome made sure to stand out of range of her tails, on the off chance that she was faking it, and watched as the fox demon spoke a few incantations, releasing the spell binding Inuyasha. He slumped forward, his body bloody but with no permanent visible damage, thanks to the his demon healing.

Barely containing a sob, Kagome ordered her captor back and knelt in front of her friend.

"Inuyasha," Kagome coaxed. "Come on, wake up. I need you to wake up."

Inuyasha groaned as he regained some of his senses. Kagome barely had time to back up as he lashed out at her. "Imposter! Do you really expect me to believe you're Kagome? Why else would you have messed up my nose so I couldn't smell? You're a shape shifter!"

Kagome didn't know whether to be proud of him for thinking of the possibility, ashamed at herself for not having realized it sooner in her case, or angry at him for not believing her efforts were genuine. Kagome chose anger.

"How dare you! I risk what little chance at freedom I have to save your sorry ass, and you think I'm a shape shifter? I knew you were a bit dense but this is ridiculous!"

"You knew that huh," Inuyasha crouched low, a wicked grin on his face. "Well, you wanna know what_I_ know?" he taunted. "I know that the _real_ Kagome could stop me with nothing more than a word. If you were the real her, you'd know what to do when I pounced!"

Inuyasha jumped at Kagome with demon speed. Only his prompt gave her the warning she needed to prevent her own injury.

"SIT!" Kagome yelped in panic.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, a look of amazement comically apparent as he went from attacker to doorstop. A pained snicker greeted the sight as Umeko slid down the wall in the far corner.

"Nice work, savior. Now I know how you got a dog-demon to protect a human witch."

Ignoring the chortling demon. Kagome knelt at Inuyasha's side.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder. "Do you think you could get us out of here?"

Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground and responded by snatching her in his arms and bounding out of the room.

"Next time, you won't get this chance witch!" the pair heard as they left the injured demon behind. "Next time, you'll tell us everything!"

Kagome shuddered, tears threatening to flow as she thought of the pain she had experienced earlier in the day. As Inuyasha kept moving, Kagome steeled herself, realizing that she would just distract him if she was a sobbing mess, and they would need speed and clarity of purpose in order to successfully escape.

When they were a safe distance away, Inuyasha landed in a sturdy tree and lay Kagome down gently. Inspecting her limbs for abrasions, Inuyasha frowned as he saw none.

Grabbing Kagome under the knees, Inuyasha swiftly tossed her over his shoulder, catching her piggy back style. "Hold on, wench," Inuyasha muttered, looking into the distance as he crouched, his body tensing for launch. "We've got a way to go before we're safe."

Confused by Inuyasha's frown, Kagome obliged and they resumed their flight, only stopping when the sun was creeping up the horizon behind them. Inuyasha stopped at the base of a mountain, choosing a particularly unscalable cliff face to jump up. Halfway up the face, they entered an obscured cave, about ten meters deep and three meters wide. Kagome lay down her yellow pack and began unrolling the bedroll.

"I'll be back, wench. If anyone comes by, just do whatever it was you did to that fox demon back there."

Kagome watched as he left the cave and allowed herself the luxury of release. Tears streamed down her face as she let go of the stress of the past few hours. She let go of the pain she had been forced to endure and cried for the horrible things Naraku had convinced these otherwise kind demons to do. She cried for the blood drawn from Inuyasha, and for his silent endurance of the torture they had inflicted on him.

Kagome gained control of herself as Inuyasha re-entered the cave with an armload of wood, moss and stone. Building a fire pit near the entrance of the cave, Inuyasha ignored the salty tang in the air. Kagome was thankful that he did not comment on her obvious tears.

Sighing, Inuyasha lay down the fire supplies and approached Kagome, gently laying his hands on her shoulders. She saw as he braced himself as if for a physical blow. "Kagome," he began softly. "What did they do to you?"

Kagome, shocked by his gentle inquiry, averted her gaze, her eyes beginning to tear up again. "I..." her voice cracked before she could say more. "I don't know what it was. It was like flowing water only inside me and painful. I couldn't get away," she hiccuped as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "They sent that...pain through me." Kagome looked back up to him, liquid eyes stubbornly refusing to let the tears flow. "It isn't supposed to be this way!" she sobbed. "They're not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to meet Shippo and help him get his revenge on the Thunder Brothers. Every thing's changing and I can't figure out how to keep the good things good without making the bad things worse!"

Kagome's tears broke free in an onslaught. She felt as Inuyasha drew her closer and she buried her face in his chest, letting it all out. When she had calmed down to mere sniffles, Kagome stayed nestled in his comforting embrace. If she had not been so close she might have missed his whisper.

"It was their youki," Inuyasha's voice breezed down to Kagome. She looked up, confused by what he meant. "Their demonic spiritual energy." he growled as his voice got stronger. "Fox demons are usually harmless tricksters or mild nuisances, they must have thought you were after their kit. Any demon would protect its offspring," his eyes took a faraway glaze, "even if it killed them." Using one's own youki left a demon vulnerable, weakened. An attack after expending as much youki as Umeko had would have meant a sure victory for an attacker. If only he could have gotten free...

"Do you have any of those matches of yours left?" Inuyasha grunted, pulling away.

"Yeah," Kagome responded softly, reaching for her pack. She opened the drawstring and was knocked back by an orange streak. It darted past Inuyasha, only to find itself suspended in midair by its fuzzy tail.

Shippo.

Both were thinking it, Inuyasha said it.

"Oh, shit."

- - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -

_Cruel to end on a cliffhanger, I know. Stay tuned _u.u

_As always, read and review!_

_-- Sarga_


	5. Shippo

**Twisted **

Written by Sarga

Posted May 9, 2008

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: See the previous disclaimer referencing the previous disclaimer's reference to a previous disclaimer.

Note: Sorry for the delay, things are back on track to be updated weekly for the next three chapters at least. I'm hoping to finish a rough draft of the final few chapters soon (meaning even more weekly updates!!). Now, without further adieu...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shippo**

_The soft hand moved from her forehead to her cheek to her pulse and back to her cheek. It felt so comforting and she was in such pain. All she wanted to do was sleep..._

_The soft hand slapped her lightly on the cheek, waking her back up to her body's aches and pains. She moaned in agony._

"_Uh-uh, no you don't, stay with me."_

_That voice, it was so soothing._

"_You've hit your head, you can't go to sleep yet, come on," the voice was getting agitated, desperate. "Stay with me..."_

_But it felt so good to sleep...and she would wake up in just a minute...just a little bit of rest..._

* * *

Suspended by his tail the child, although frightened to the point of shaking in fear, still bravely fought to free himself.

"You let me go!" Shippo ordered, squirming vigorously, trying to twist and squirm free of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped.

The boy froze as he heard his name.

"How...do you know my name?" Shippo asked cautiously, his squirming subsiding.

"I...I'm a seer Shippo," Kagome began slowly, trying not to reveal the alternate path his life could have taken. "I saw you in a vision but your parents didn't believe me. That's why we had to leave your home so quickly." With a little kitsune in tow none-the-less.

Kagome hoped he hadn't been paying too much attention to her discussion with Inuyasha. No child needed to be exposed to the possibility that their parents could inflict harm on others. She bit her lip as she saw his eyes narrow in confusion.

"But..." Shippo, still suspended by his tail, looked warily at Kagome. "Mom and Dad said you would trick me if you saw me. That's why I hid in your bag, so you wouldn't see me." He puffed his chest out surprisingly well for being held upside down. "But," he became deflated. "Mom almost caught me so I had to stay there and now I'm stuck." Shippo looked fearfully at Kagome. "You won't tell my parents will you?"

"I may have to, Shippo," Kagome broke the news to him softly. "How else are we going to explain how you got here with us?"

The child looked crestfallen but quickly perked up.

"You could let me walk back and I'll just tell them that I followed you?" Shippo looked hopefully at the girl, seemingly knowing by instinct that the male half-demon would offer no help to his situation.

"Now Shippo," Kagome scolded halfheartedly. "It's not good to lie, especially to your parents."

"Especially when those parents have such good noses to sense lying little brats like you." Inuyasha growled, raising the child to his scowling eyes.

Shippo paled and looked like he would be sick...which Kagome realized he might be if he was kept upside down for much longer.

"Why don't you just kill me now and save my parents the trouble," Shippo sulked. "Mom's going to pull my tail off if I tell them the truth!"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with a hopeful gaze.

"We could bring you back, tell them about your mistake. I'm sure if you apologize they'd be much more willing to forgive you." Her voice spoke to the child but her eyes implored her companion.

Inuyasha began to growl deep in his throat.

"No _way_ we're going back there! Not after what just happened."

"I can put up a barrier around us. I didn't have a chance before, but it shouldn't be a problem if I prepare myself before hand," Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha let out a sudden sneeze. Sniffing the kitsune's fur, he sneezed again.

"What the hell do you got on you?" Inuyasha demanded of the child, holding him further aloft.

"It's a special dust that Mom said would protect me from the stuff they gave the bad guys, um...you..." Shippo trailed off as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed menacingly, daring the child to continue. Remembering his position, Shippo began struggling with renewed vigor.

Kagome sighed wearily, this was going nowhere.

"Let him down," Kagome spoke softly, both sets of eyes turning toward her.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha snorted and he tightened his grip on the child's tail. Now that he could smell again, he was not a happy hanyou

Seeing Inuyasha's attempt to defy her instilled Kagome with an immovable rage.

"Put...him...down...NOW, or so help me, I'll S-I-T you until there's a hole exactly your size in the rocks!" Kagome's eyes mirrored his own, narrowing dangerously and she was almost sure she would have to follow through on her threat, but Inuyasha finally let the child go.

Shippo scrambled behind Kagome, panting lightly as he struggled with his instinct to flee past his captor. Kagome crossed her arms defiantly and Inuyasha followed suit. They eyed each other like a pair of children playing the 'staring' game, neither blinking such was their frustration. The two would have continued indefinitely if the small kit hadn't cleared his throat.

"So...um...can I go home?" Shippo asked in a timid voice.

Kagome knelt and scooped up her yellow pack in one hand and the child in the other. She stood purposefully, marching toward the entrance of the cave before wheeling around quickly to glare at Inuyasha.

"Either you can help us get back, or you're out a jewel, dog boy."

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath and Kagome saw the kitsune's cheeks redden. She didn't even _want_ to ask. Kagome finished packing up her things again before standing to tap her toe impatiently.

Inuyasha stomped to Kagome and stooped begrudgingly. As she climbed on his back she instructed the child to hold onto her shoulder tightly.

While they weren't going at the same breakneck pace as before, they still made it back in rather short order. By early afternoon, Kagome recognized some of the landmarks that she had noted during their escape.

"This is close enough," Inuyasha grunted as they landed gracefully in a small clearing a short distance from the previous prison. "They'll be able to smell us soon so you'd better get that barrier ready," he warned.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded but this time Kagome was ready, her protective barrier wrapping securely around the three beings within.

"Why have you taken the child hostage, witch?" Demanded an elder fox, his heavy leather armor providing a thick skin over his natural hide.

"You misunderstand," Kagome pleaded. "He hid in my bag. When I left I didn't have time to check it so I didn't even know he was with me until he jumped out. If you hadn't messed up Inuyasha's nose, we would have known much sooner!"

Kagome lowered her gaze to the child, whispering for his ears only.

"It's not going to be safe for us here. Do you know these foxes?" Kagome saw the child nod. "Okay, then, when I tell you to run, I'll lower my barrier and raise it back up as soon as you're out of range. Ready?" Shippo nodded again. "Three...two...one...go!"

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the child bolted towards his friends and she quickly put the barrier back up.

The child latched himself to the legs of one of the warriors and the group of foxes breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"We only came to bring him home. Please let us leave as peacefully as we came," Kagome implored. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as a gap opened up in the direction from which they had come. Kagome inched her way backward, readjusting her barrier as Inuyasha followed at her side. When thy were about to make their way through the break, Kagome heard a chilling sound.

"Stop them!" the silky voice left a slimy feeling over her.

"Naraku," one of the foxes exclaimed in astonishment.

"Stop them, they're getting away! They tried to kidnap the child, are you going to let them get away with it?" Naraku, in the form of a fox demon, appeared from within the crowd. Some looked hesitantly between the two opposing forces, a few, however, moved towards the 'kidnappers'.

Kagome, fearful for Shippo's safety, saw as he pulled on the leg of his selected guardian. She was close enough to hear the whispered question that exploded in a chain reaction.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

The response was immediate.

"Seize Naraku!" the guardian yelled, causing those who had started towards Inuyasha and Kagome to stop.

"Who will you believe? Kin who barely escaped with his life, or a child who has been corrupted by his captors?"

"Liar!" Kagome yelled. "You only want me for the power you feel coming from me!" Kagome turned toward the crowd. "You can all feel it coming from me can't you? I have within me a great power, but it is a terrible power. It would corrupt all demons, regardless of their good intentions. You can hear it's call, can't you?"

A few of the older fox demons moved to restrain Naraku, but he was too quick. Naraku lunged towards the child and Kagome screamed, dropping her barrier as she burst into a run towards Shippo.

Naraku's arm shot forward, extending itself into a writhing spike of flesh. His appendage was true to its goal, aiming for the demon child.

Kagome, however, jumped in Naraku's way. Impaled on Naraku's arm, Kagome felt herself weaken as she saw the blood flow down her body and onto the ground. Grasping Shippo safely in her arms, Kagome was flung to the side, her body padding the fall of the child.

With mute rage, Inuyasha tore at Naraku. The fox demons, coming to their senses, whisked away the child and injured girl while Inuyasha continued his retaliatory assault. Inuyasha and Naraku focused solely on each other as the foxes stood at bay, weary of interfering between such embittered enemies. Inuyasha sprang toward Naraku and tore upwards, severing all but a few of the vile creature's limbs. Retracting his remaining appendages, Naraku recovered quickly, his body falling back as his limbs jolted forward towards Inuyasha's spry form.

Jumping over the masses of flesh, Inuyasha swept his claws at the vile creature, only to be blocked by more limbs. Naraku cackled in glee as he surrounded Inuyasha, cutting off every avenue of attack. Not to be deterred, Inuyasha simply shredded the limbs apart, leaving a bloody mess on the ground in front of him.

Conceding the victory, Naraku dropped to the ground in a slightly more humanoid form, panting harshly. Broken, on all fours, Naraku grinned, his bloody mouth making him look like he had eaten raw flesh.

"At long last, I have found it once more!" Naraku gave a mighty laugh as Inuyasha decapitated him, his grinning head disintegrating before it even hit the ground. It had just been a puppet.

Inuyasha, himself injured and barely standing, bolted after Kagome to ensure her safety. After that display, none of the fox demons were willing to stop him. He was not willing to take the chance that Kagome would be subjected to the same treatment as before.

Inuyasha permitted himself to relax slightly as he approached the cave where Kagome had been taken. None of the fox demons had made a motion to attack him, so he focused on her and her alone. Her scent was tainted with blood, but she was not deeply wounded. Normally a foolhardy move, Inuyasha inwardly congratulated her on her quick feet, if not her quick head. By her heartfelt display of compassion towards the young pup, she had just bought them a way out that did not involve the cover of darkness.

Inuyasha entered the cave, growling at the two girls who had begun to tend to Kagome's wounds. He may have trusted them to not stab him in the back while he entered the cave, but he would be damned if he let them touch her.

"Inu...yasha...I was so worried," Kagome panted as she bore the pain.

While he tended to Kagome's wounds gently but firmly with the skilled hands of one who had bound many wounds, Inuyasha kept tabs on his surroundings. As he was almost finished binding her, Inuyasha heard the telltale sound of approaching demons. Jumping to his feet he crouched low and bared his claws at the noisy intruders who dared to invade the space of a wounded, helpless female.

The group of adult fox demons, lead by a couple of elder demons, quieted down as they approached the pair, not missing the threatening stance Inuyasha bore.

"What," Inuyasha spat, not moving from his position between him and the wounded Kagome.

"The impostor, he left something in his wake..." one of the older ones came forward, his hand clenched tightly. Opening his palm towards the half dog demon, he revealed a treasure beyond Inuyasha's wildest imaginings...the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the dull throb of pain in her side. Sitting up hastily, she felt a jab of pain and fell back onto her sleeping mat.

"Watch it wench, you don't want to rip open your side again," Inuyasha grumbled.

Turning her head, Kagome gasped as she saw a glowing object from within Inuyasha's cloak. Carefully this time, Kagome sat up and squinted her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her. Alas, they were not and she could somehow tell from instinct that the glow came from the Shikon no Tama.

Without a word, Kagome held out her palm in front of the hanyou.

"What?" Inuyasha was taken aback and shifted his arms into his sleeves as he glared at the girl.

"Hand it over," Kagome demanded matter-of-factly, neither intimidated by the glare nor convinced by the 'innocent' act.

"Hand what over?" Inuyasha tried to feign ignorance, but failed. It didn't help that Kagome saw the jewel move into his sleeve as he moved his hand to swap its hiding place.

"The jewel you just shifted further into your sleeve," Kagome said flatly, her mouth pursed in annoyance. When he refused to cooperate, she moved to more offensive tactics. "Don't make me say it," Kagome warned.

"Fine," Inuyasha finally conceded, throwing the jewel in Kagome's lap, purposefully avoiding her conveniently outstretched hand.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered as she inspected the jewel. "Why didn't you wish on it, anyway," Kagome peered up through her eyelashes.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and looking past her. "Then what would have happened? I would have gotten three feet away before you floored me and we'd be back to square one. Nuh-uh, not gonna happen."

Kagome gave a knowing half-smile as she tucked the jewel safely in a small purse, tying its strings around her neck. Inuyasha's low growl froze Kagome on the spot as even she heard fox demons approach the hut.

"You are awake, human," Umeko's voice greeted Kagome timidly. Kagome shifted backwards, situating herself behind Inuyasha's defensive form.

"Get to the point," Inuyasha spat at the fox demon responsible for their earlier suffering.

"I..." Umeko looked away uncomfortably. "I hope you can find it in you to forgive us. We were merely protecting ourselves from what we thought was a kidnapping attempt. Naraku was rumored to have been killed weeks ago by a rival clan..."

"The Thunder brothers," Kagome gasped before she could stop herself.

Umeko's eyes narrowed sharply in suspicion before she continued.

"Yes, the Thunder Clan." Umeko paused for a moment, considering how to phrase her question. "Funny that you know so much of something that we have kept within the pack..."

"Watch your tone, fox," Inuyasha growled, not liking the insinuation lacing her words.

"I told you before, I am a seer. You didn't believe me because I didn't foresee my own capture, but that's because I have no control over what I've seen. I've only seen one path, one where this," Kagome held up the jewel in her hand. "Was shattered into a thousand pieces. Hiten and Manten devoured their own clan and you were murdered by them as a result." A male demon stepped forward a little, moving Umeko behind him, taking the statement as an implicit threat. "It's not something that will happen, I've already changed the course of that history...but," Kagome looked sideways to Inuyasha as he stood between her and possible injury. "Things have already happened that I have to set right. Naraku is the one responsible for...damage...caused before I was born."

Umeko thought over the girl's words for a moment. "How is it that you know of our Shippo then," she asked quietly.

Kagome smiled softly, and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Your son will become a very brave warrior, he saved my life..."

Kneeling a respectable distance away, male protectors glaring at each other, Kagome began a slightly embellished tale of Shippo's victories.

* * *

It turned out that Kagome's stories of Shippo's valor had more impact than she had intended. In the bloody battles that had been ongoing for months, the fox demons had never been able to find out who the instigators were. Sure, they knew the Thunder Clan was responsible however, every family, even one as wretched as theirs, kept their own protected within. Knowing who to target, the fox demons were quickly able to neutralize their threat, killing the infamous brothers.

Hiten had been easily entranced by a pretty fox demon disguised as a sultry snake demon. Before he even had a chance to touch her, he found himself bereft of life.

Manten, too had been entranced by the disguised fox demon, unaware that his brother had met his demise only hours earlier. Before he was killed, however, he revealed invaluable information.

"Naraku," the fox demon before Kagome confirmed her fears. "He's been goading the Thunder Clan into getting rid of us and a few other tribes here and there who practice the art of disguise. It seems he may be threatened by our ability to disguise ourselves and others." The demon bowed respectfully before retreating back to her pack.

"Filthy, son-of-a..."

"We need to find Sango and Miroku," Kagome lamented, artfully ignoring the cursing half-demon near her. "And I need a _real_ bath."

Inuyasha snorted in agreement, but wisely chose not to elaborate further.

"Take me back, Inuyasha," Kagome implored. "I need a few days to recover and it might as well be in the comfort of my own home."

A small fuss was made as Kagome declared her intentions to leave, but all-in-all the con census was that the foxes would be better off without the strangers in their midst. Despite her sunny disposition, not even Kagome could ease the sense of mourning that had overtaken the foxes once they had truly been able to grieve the losses accumulated over the past months. With a kind farewell, Kagome was carried by Inuyasha back to the old well and back to her home away from home away from home.

* * *

_Read and Review, please!_

_Sarga_


	6. Lonely, Not Alone

**Twisted **

Written by Sarga

Posted May 16, 2008

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd be out making another anime for more money, not writing fanfics for no money...poor me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lonely, not Alone

"_Don't worry little brother," the kind woman's voice was soothing. Not like the other woman; She was staring again._

_His eyes drifted to the vile woman who wouldn't give him a moment's rest 'Who are you?!'_

"_No one you should worry about. I'll be here for a while. You should sleep, save your energy for when they come for you," the woman easily replied, taunting him with unshared knowledge._

_'I am so tired,' he thought lazily before narrowing his eyes at the vile woman. 'Wait, no! I need to know, who are you?'_

"_I am a friend. They'll try to hurt you you know, she doesn't really like you and she'll send them to hurt you."_

_'She...I know her, she's not...' His gaze again fell to the kind woman with the gentle voice. 'I don't think she'll hurt me. Wait, are you here to hurt me?'_

_  
"No."_

_'Then why are you here? I don't want you here! Leave me alone!'_

"_I can't. They want to hurt you and I have to stop them."_

_'No, you're bothering me, go away! I don't want you here.' "GO AWAY!" His yell startled the kind woman with the gentle voice and she left. Not the vile woman though, nope, she was here for the long haul._

"_But I don't want to...they'll hurt you and then not even I can save you..."_

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe she was going to school. If her mother hadn't been so insistent she would have spent her time recovering actually, well, _recovering_. Instead she was going to spend a whole day taking tests to keep up the appearance that she was willing to study but not fully able to participate in student life. She didn't need to wear makeup to pretend she was paler than normal, she didn't need to wear heavy sweaters to sweat like she was ill. The thought of unprepared tests was enough to do all of that and leave her shaking.

"Kagome!" she heard a girl's voice call from behind her. Turning around Kagome was confronted by three girls who quickly jogged to surround her. "We're so glad you could make it back! Your grandfather said you were in another city getting rare treatment for your bunions. I didn't know they could be so deadly!"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed noncommittally as she glanced uneasily between the three girls. How was she ever going to figure out which one was which. "So, you've been dropping off my homework, Yuka?" Kagome spoke to the three, not directing her voice to any one of them in particular.

"Yeah," one of the girls smiled nervously. "I couldn't stand the thought of you falling behind because we weren't there for you when you needed us." Kagome nodded, grateful that she had remembered one of their names correctly.

The four girls continued down the road towards their schools while Ayumi and Eri continued chattering on. Kagome found herself falling into step with Yuka behind the animated pair.

Kagome glanced to the side as Yuka bent towards her slightly, Yuka's lips muttering something she was unable to hear.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as quietly as possible.

"I know about him," Yuka whispered, the pair obliviously yammering away ahead of them.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha. I know about the feudal era too."

Kagome stopped cold, making Eri and Ayumi stop and turn around in concern.

"Are your bunions relapsing?" one of them asked.

Kagome blinked as she processed what Yuka had said. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I think I need to sit down," Kagome gasped as she sat hard on the curb. "You two go ahead. Yuka, can you help me with my books? There's no need for us all to be late." Kagome smiled wanly and hoped they would take the bait.

Seemingly satisfied, the pair began chatting again and soon moved out of hearing range.

"What...what do you mean you know about Inuyasha and the feudal era?" Kagome asked breathily.

Yuka plopped down beside her, a mixture of relief and anxiety on her face.

"I'm not sure if you'd believe me if I told you," Yuka began. "But I figure seeing as you travel to the past with a half-demon and all, you might be able to handle what I'm about to tell you."

Kagome was shocked into remaining silent, and she nodded her head for her friend to continue.

"Me and Houjo are not the same as we used to be," Yuka started cautiously a sidelong glance giving her the view of a somber girl. "We're both from what you might consider an 'alternate reality'. In our world, everything is the same except..." Yuka glanced nervously towards Kagome. "...you're just characters in a manga and TV series."

Kagome was speechless. She could barely breathe as the implication of Yuka's words came crashing into her. She wasn't alone. There were two other people from her world who had been transposed into this one.

"When..." Kagome croaked. "When did you get here?"

"About the same time you went into the well." Yuka responded, seemingly relieved that she wasn't being touted as a madwoman. "I realized where I was two days after you went through the well. I figured out Houjo was in the same boat as me when he let something slip about Inuyasha." Yuka turned sharply to Kagome, grasping her hands. "It's so dangerous there, Kagome, you need to know everything we can tell you!"

Kagome was both shocked and comforted by Yuka's bright eyed declaration. It was all she could do not to hug the girl until her arms fell off.

"I'm not from this reality either." Kagome's voice was shaky.

This time it was Yuka's turn to be shocked.

"Wha..."

"I've been changing the story as I live in the feudal era. The jewel's still whole, Kikyo's remains have been safely relocated and the Thunder Brothers aren't in power. Things are changing and I don't know what's actually going to happen any more."

Yuka seemed to get her breath back, because she moved into high gear. "Is Inuyasha also 'real'? Have you figured out how to get Naraku before he gets the jewel?" Yuka's eyes went wide. "What if you have to kill him to get out? What if your battle on the other side is actually the key to us getting home? My goodness, we might be able to go home!" Yuka's voice was near hysteric in her excitement and Kagome couldn't help but smile, if somewhat nervously.

"I don't know how we got here or how we get back, but I'm doing my darnedest to kill that sucker. He may only be a 'character' but things are so real on the other side that I was starting to doubt my memories of home."

Yuka smiled, blushing slightly as she spoke. "That's what I thought too, until I found Houjo."

Kagome grinned as she realized the implication of Yuka's blush.

"So you've got a little side action going on while your here, huh?" Kagome stood, pulling Yuka up with her.

"You could say that." Yuka grinned as she started leading the way to school.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, all humour falling from her face. "I forgot about the tests!"

With a squeal, Kagome and Yuka broke into a mad dash for the school grounds, all talk of the 'real' world pushed to the back burner.

* * *

Kagome made it through her tests none the worse for wear. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that the work here was a couple of years behind her level and that she wouldn't have to spend her time studying.

As Kagome headed towards home she met up with her friends, all three full of excitement at the prospect of the weekend. Neither Eri or Ayumi seemed to noticed that they were doing most of the talking and both Kagome and Yuka were perfectly content to keep it that way. The girls paused their chatter as they reached the edge of the schoolyard, a young man's voice calling to one of the group.

"Yuka! Oi!"

The four girls turned towards the sound of the voice and Kagome gave Yuka a sly grin, nudging her arm as she blushed.

"Hi Houjo," Yuka responded, the pink tinge not leaving her cheeks.

"Hi yourself," Houjo intoned, his voice seeming to drop an octave as he spoke.

"Pull it together you two lovebirds," Ayumi giggled. "You'll have plenty of time for that at tonight's party."

The two 'lovebirds' blushed and looked away from each other but still clasped hands silently.

"That's right!" Eri replied cheerily. "I can't wait to see what you picked out, Yuka. You spent so long choosing it!"

Yuka laughed at Eri's enthusiasm and Kagome smiled along with her friends as the five began walking.

"You know Houjo," Ayumi teased. "I always thought you had a thing for Kagome here, I think we were all pretty shocked when you snatched up Yuka so quickly."

Kagome watched as Houjo lost all humor from his face as he snapped his attention to her. Tripping over a rock, she just barely avoided falling as he helped her stay on her feet.

"Thanks," Kagome murmured as her friends buzzed around like worried humming birds.

"Oh, Kagome, are you alright?" Eri's concerned voice broke above the others. "Why don't you let Houjo and Yuka carry you home? We've got a party to prepare for so..." she trailed off, hoping to get her friend's permission.

Kagome nodded, smiling softly at her friend's obliviously genius suggestion; now she could drill her two friends about their 'real world' problem. Waiting until Ayumi and Eri were out of range, Kagome wheeled around on her two remaining friends.

"What have you guys figured out about this 'situation'?" Kagome asked. Houjo, confused, turned to Yuka for clarification. "Don't worry, Yuka told me that you two were from an 'alternate reality', and I told her that I am too. Do you guys know anything about how, or why?"

"How about when?" Houjo answered with his own question.

"Huh?" It was Kagome's turn to be confused. "When? What do you mean?"

"I mean it was sometime in September 2005 when I first came here, but for Yuka here it was June 17th 2003. What was the date when you got here?"

"July 2nd , 2008," Kagome answered, her voice wavering.

"I had some health issues. I was hospitalized for a few days before they injected me with some drugs. I woke up here," Houjo informed Kagome. "Before I got here I was never...stable," he continued awkwardly, looking away as he shifted his stance uncomfortably. "I couldn't think straight out there. The doctors told me I was delusional so honestly I was terrified when I first got here." Houjo sighed, closing his eyes as he informed her of his past. "But since I've been here, everything's been consistent. Before reality was always in transition, I never knew what was real and what wasn't." Houjo opened his shimmering eyes as they looked through Kagome. "This is the most stable reality I've ever had and I don't know if I want it to end."

Yuka gasped, her voice hitching in her throat as she tried to comfort Houjo, whispering softly in his ear. After a few moments, Yuka spoke to Kagome.

"My experience was less dramatic, I just went to bed and woke up here," as Yuka spoke, she again interlaced her fingers with Houjo's. "What about you, Kagome?"

"I was on a road trip." Kagome scrunched her forehead together as she tried to recall that day. "I fell asleep in the car and woke up here."

Yuka nodded, squeezing Houjo's hand in support.

"We can't figure out a connection. He was in Dayton, Ohio, I was in Cambridge, Alberta. He's 19, I'm 15. He went to a catholic high school, I'm about to start public high school. He lived on his own in an apartment, had a part time job and smoked. I lived with my parents in a bungalow, never smoked in my life and had a cat." Yuka gave an exasperated sigh. "There's hardly anything linking the two of us together. We've looked at everything we can think of, weight, height, age, religion, living arrangements, family ties. The only thing we have in common is that we were asleep before we 'woke up' here!"

Kagome rubbed Yuka's shoulder in comfort. "My initials are the same here as there."

Yuka's eyes widened with realization. "So are mine!" she gasped. Both girls turned expectantly to Houjo who nodded.

"So that's a start, but it doesn't lead very far..." Yuka trailed off.

"Okay, so we were all asleep and have the same initials," Kagome summarized, hoping that repeating it would shed more light. It did not.

The trio walked towards Kagome's shrine in silence, each thinking of other possible ways they could be linked together. They climbed the stairs together and in unspoken agreement, approached the goshinboku, the God Tree, in Kagome's yard.

"I stopped by this tree the second day I got here," Yuka rambled. "If you look really closely on this side, you can see where the arrow was." Kagome leaned towards the bark and sure enough, she could see a small scar. Leaning a little too far in, she tripped and fell face first into the grass.

The three, as if released from a vow of silence, started laughing brightly. They were not alone, so they could bear any trial.

* * *

Kagome got one of the best night's sleep she had had for weeks. It might have been the soft fluffy pillows, it might have been the luxurious padded comforter. It might even have been the supportive-but-not-too-firm mattress that she lay on. Somehow, though, Kagome was pretty sure it had more to do with her new friends.

Kagome hopped out of bed and quickly got ready to head back to the other side of the well, a renewed sense of spirit adding bounce to her step. The healed injury helped add to the spring too. Kagome added travel food to her pack, sneaking in some seasoning for the meat she would undoubtedly have to consume, and whistled a jaunty tune as she padded towards the well.

Jumping into the well, Kagome looked up and saw no one there to meet her. Grumbling in annoyance, she climbed upwards, thanking the heavens that the roots were so firmly entrenched in the soil. After a grueling trek upwards, she finally lifted her way over the edge and sighed happily.

'If every day could be like this!' Kagome sighed again.

Trudging through the rain-soaked grass, Kagome made her way through the forest and towards Kaede's hut. Seeing dawn break over the horizon, she was awed by the sight she saw. Kagome could see the distinct figure of Inuyasha crouched on Kaede's rooftop, his silhouette's sleeves rustling slowly in the light winds.

Upon seeing Kagome's approach, Inuyasha leaped from the rooftop and landed gracefully in front of her. Grasping her by the shoulders, Inuyasha pulled her face close to his and took a deep sniff before reeling backward a step.

Eye's watering, the half demon held his nose and gasped aloud. "Gods, wench, what did you have to eat?"

Cheeks red in embarrassment, Kagome took the defensive. "Wasabi peas, not that it's any of your business." Moving to the offensive, Kagome punched her hands to her hips challengingly. "Just what the heck were _you_ doing, anyway?!" she demanded.

"Trying to see if your wound got infected while you were over there," he responded weakly. It seemed that wasabi did not agree with the half demon as his eyes were still clouded as he turned toward Kaede's hut.

"The old woman's got some real food on. Eat it and get rid of that horrible stench, would ya?" Inuyasha retreated to the roof as soon as Kagome entered the hut. As promised, a hearty stew steeped on the fire, the old woman stirring its contents as she inhaled its perfume.

"Welcome back, child," Kaede greeted Kagome with a full bowl of fresh stew.

"Thanks Kaede," Kagome was half way through her meal when she heard vicious swearing from above. Not knowing what to make of the oddity, she abandoned her meal and went outside.

"Get back inside, wench!" came the guttural demand from above. "This doesn't concern you."

Inuyasha flew overhead toward the intruder that she was only beginning to realize was there. Standing patiently on the shoulder of a gigantic slavering demon were two demons she was suddenly wishing she had never heard of Jaken and...

"It is you...Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

_A little shorter than I'd like, but the next one'll make up for it :P_

_Read and Review, please!_

_-Sarga_


	7. Brother

**Twisted**

Written by Sarga  
Posted May 24, 2008

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Not making money. Don't sue._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Brother**

* * *

_Mourning the loss of her pet songbird, the girl cried until her head hurt. It was the first loss she had experienced and the whole ordeal had left her aching in heart and mind._

_Laying her weary body to rest, the girl gave way to peaceful slumber._

* * *

"It is you...Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha's yell propelled Kagome into action. Sprinting back to Kaede's hut, Kagome yelled a warning to the old woman inside before grabbing her bow and arrow.

Racing back to the fray, Kagome approached an eerily familiar site. In the hand of a monstrous demon, bound with chains, was the familiar visage of Inuyasha's deceased mother.

"...then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you," Sesshoumaru intoned from his demonic perch. With a flourish, he snapped his whip at the demon monstrosity, who in turn began to squeeze the life from the human woman in his grasp.

His claws cutting into his hand as he spoke, Inuyasha defiantly stood his ground.

"Nice try, jerk. My mother's been dead for years and we both know it!" Gaining confidence as he spoke, Inuyasha flashed a fanged sneer. "Like I'd really fall for some stupid trick like that."

"A trick is it?" Sesshoumaru knowingly responded.

"You're the one who's stupid!" mocked the green imp demon at Sesshoumaru's side. "Recalling spirits from the netherworld is a simple task _if_ you are Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha was stunned to inaction as Kagome watched the eerily familiar events unfold.

"He was even kind enough to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny her. How sad to be mother to one such as you." The mocking of the demon was punctuated by the pained wail of the captive woman and Inuyasha was still no more. Leaping at his mother's ensnared form, he let loose an Iron Reaver attack, severing the demon monster's hand from its body.

"Inuyasha, NO! That's just an un-mother meant to look like your mother!" Kagome tried to stop her companion's forward movement before he was entrapped by her deceit.

"Do you really want to risk it," Sesshoumaru demanded, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the mortal girl on the ground. Whipping the monstrosity once more, Sesshoumaru propelled the creature forward to the prone form of Inuyasha's mother and Inuyasha was compelled to save her.

Kagome was knocked unconscious in a radiant blast of light as the impostor mother saved Inuyasha from the demon's attack. As she regained consciousness, Kagome found herself immobilized and was forced to watch the events progress, unable to issue further warning or guidance for her protector-turned-motherless-child.

Inuyasha was entranced by the un-mother, allowing himself to be comforted by her gentle embrace. Kagome could only stare as she saw her friend enveloped by the demon as Sesshoumaru demanded answers Inuyasha could not give, no matter how compelling the inquisitor.

Struggling as if her life depended on it, Kagome was helplessly forced to watch as Inuyasha's body was absorbed deeper and deeper inside the un-mother. A sudden harsh prickling at her cheek released the girl from her restraints and she slapped the offending flea demon for his troubles.

"That hurt Myouga," Kagome grumbled as she shook herself completely free of her restraints.

Fully freed from her bonds, Kagome attempted to intervene, running straight through a shallow pond to get to her restrained friend. The illusion on the water's surface broken, the un-mother cried out in anguish and Inuyasha was freed from her deadly embrace. Kagome continued toward her friend only to find herself on the wrong end of a rather searing stream of fire. Fleeing in the only direction she could, Kagome ran headlong into the chest of a rather imposing dog demon. Unable to process that things were moving away from the known path, Kagome found herself awkwardly thrown over the shoulder of the Lord of the Western Lands. Finding her voice, a little too late it seemed, Kagome took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she saw his startled face turn to her from below.

Unable to attack the image of his mother, even knowing it was a fake, Inuyasha gave chase. Swearing bloody vengeance, he headed to the only place he knew his brother would go...

"Consider your answer carefully, human," Sesshoumaru spoke deceptively calmly as he addressed the girl slung over his shoulder. "It will be a short journey. When we arrive you had better make clear how you have learned of my plans when I have spoke of this to no one. Mark my words human, it is not below me to see you suffer should your answer be determined false." Leaving no room for doubt Kagome was driven to a near panic as her captor soared higher and faster, drawing nearer to what she was certain would be her untimely demise.

"I'm going to die," Kagome gasped, tears forming unbidden.

"You are human, that is inevitable."

At his cold tone, Kagome was enraged. Tears quickly burning from her eyes, Kagome used her only available weapon on her captor. Pounding his back with as much ferocity as her human frame could muster, she demanded her own release.

"Let me go!"

An quirk of an eyebrow and a wry half-smile remained unseen as the Demon Lord responded.

"Surely even a witless human knows what would happen at this height were I to comply."

Eyes wide with realization, Kagome's hands clutched at the back of Sesshoumaru's garments just in case he decided to free her as she had so carelessly demanded.

The short journey was a blur as Kagome's mind raced with thoughts of joining the sites far far below her. As she saw the ground draw nearer and nearer, she finally relinquished her hold on the demon's clothing only to be promptly dropped to the ground.

Blood rushing from her head, Kagome was grateful that she did not burst out with anything else that might get her killed, knowing she was a hair's breadth away from that just by her proximity to the Demon Lord.

"Speak."

A simple command. Coming from a dog demon it could have been comical in another context. Too bad for Kagome she was unable to see the humour in the situation.

"I... that is..." Kagome panicked, not knowing how to begin.

Without warning, Kagome found herself pinned to a tree by the neck, her air supply very narrow.

"Do not test me human, you have but one chance." Releasing her neck, Sesshoumaru stood menacingly close as Kagome tried not to sob aloud.

"I know what you were going to do because you've done it before," she whispered, knowing it was true, but fearing she would be killed for the nonsensical nature of her declaration.

"Lies," Sesshoumaru stated simply, yet he did not move to decapitate her.

In a desperate bid to ensure her safety, Kagome began babbling. "I knew you were going to do that just like I know that you're looking for the Tetsusaiga held at your father's grave site. I know that the Tenseiga is useless to you because you don't want to protect humanity but it's power was given to you anyway by your father. I know you want to kill your brother but are unwilling to do so while the location of your father's grave is unknown..." Kagome again found herself suspended awkwardly by her neck.

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru commented through narrow eyes. "You have revealed more knowledge of myself than I have let any other know, and yet you still have not answered my question, human."

Blacking out from lack of oxygen, Kagome was hard pressed to focus on the voice's demand.

"You have told me some of what you know, but still not _how_ you know it."

Her neck free once more, Kagome only gulped in choking breaths as she sat on the floor. Her neck decidedly bruised, she wept to herself at the prospect of her untimely death.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru's voice drawled.

"Yes m'lord?" responded the green impish demon.

"Take the human to the interrogation room." Turning toward the sobbing girl to emphasize his point, he spoke his final words when he knew he had her undivided attention. "I will get the answers I seek."

Kagome scrambled to her feet in a mad attempt to flee only to find herself running headlong into the same flaming wall that had directed her path earlier. Rolling backward out of the way, Kagome lay sprawled gracelessly on the ground.

"Pathetic human, do you expect to escape?" The imp demon squawked at her prone form. "Move inside or I shall burn you where you lie!"

Tears flowing freely, Kagome shifted her weight so that she was able to stand. Taking a shaky breath to rid herself of her tears, Kagome straightened her posture and held her head high as she marched into the castle doors before her.

"Left," croaked the demon behind her. Kagome turned left.

"Left." Again she turned.

"Right." Kagome entered the doorway to her right only to come to a complete stop in the doorway. She had been expecting implements of torture. She had been expecting sharp metal and gnashing teeth. She had not been expecting a plain room furnished simply yet elegantly. Taking a stunned seat on one of the soft cushions, Kagome looked about the room in confusion.

Everything within appeared to be made for comfort, everything excepting the scowling green demon barring the entryway. At the appearance of his master the demon gave her one more scowl before promptly sealing the doors shut.

"Do not mistake this opulence for a chance at freedom, human. With all you know of me, surely you know that I could burn you from the inside out with a flick of my claws?"

Kagome did not answer the rhetorical question.

"How."

"I'm from the future," Kagome whispered, disheartened.

"Impossible."

Near tears, Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "Improbable, but not impossible." Confident that he would find it anyway on her corpse, Kagome reached a shaky hand to her neck and unclasped the necklace around her neck that held the jewel close to her.

"This," Kagome thrust the jewel towards her interrogator. "Allows me to travel between my time and this one through a...special portal." Kagome hoped he would not demand the location of this 'portal, she couldn't bare it if she were trapped here because he destroyed her only link to sanity. Sesshoumaru's continued stare without her death prompted her to continue.

"I know about you because your story is...chronicled in my time."

"Bring me these chronicles." Sesshoumaru's half smile warned Kagome of something, she just was not sure what.

"I can't," Kagome whispered, unable to break her eyes from that eerie half smile.

"Because you are not from the future and no such thing exists," Sesshoumaru spoke plainly, his half smile growing wider.

"No!" Kagome protested sharply. "Because they're in a format that would be useless to you in this time." No DVD players in feudal Japan, and no access to the mangas on the other side.

"You try my patience." The half smile waned.

"I'm telling the truth! Look!" Kagome pulled a small picture from her pocket, one she had taken of herself, Houjo and Yuka while she had been on the other side of the well. "This is a photograph, it's something like a painting only it's created instantly with technology from my time, I could show you myself if you hadn't taken me from my camera."

The half smile was once again growing and Kagome felt her heart beat speed up once more. "What?" she whispered, knowing she was not going to like the answer.

"Where's the Tetsusaiga?"

Kagome felt her blood rush cold.

"In...in your father's grave site, inside his bones, deep in his stomach.""

Gods, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Where is his grave site? Where are his bones?"

Kagome swallowed hard in an attempt to quell the bile from rising to her throat.

"Please, don't ask me that," she whispered softly, eyes cast away from that growing smile.

"Where is his grave site?" Sesshoumaru repeated, her growing discomfort appearing to please him greatly.

Visions of her disembowelment compelled her into answering.

"The right black pearl," her voice was so soft she could barely hear it herself.

That rang a bell and Sesshoumaru was no longer grinning.

"I see. It all makes sense now. Jaken." Kagome saw the door creep open and the head of the small imp demon poke into the room.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"We will return to my brother shortly. Guard the girl while I verify something, she will be coming with us when we leave."

"Please," Kagome begged, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of being forced to betray Inuyasha. "You can't even wield it the Tetsusaiga. It was given to your brother and can only be used in the protection of humans." Kagome's plea fell on deaf ears as the demon lord left her to her own devices not even sparing her a glance for her troubles.

Kagome had been left alone. Settling down a little at the thought that she was not dead and likely wouldn't be until she was no longer useful, Kagome scouted her position from where she sat. The door had been left ajar and it was the only entrance to the room, not even a window adorned the walls. From her position, she could see that the imp had not been diligent and had most likely followed his master rather than guarding her as instructed.

Standing on shaky legs, Kagome took a final steadying breath and inched open the door further, verifying that she was, indeed, completely alone. Pausing for a mere heartbeat, Kagome bolted.

'Left, left, right to get in...left, right, right to get out.'

Soon she was free of the castle its grounds devoid of guards or other possible deterrents to her escape. Running longer than she had thought humanly possible, Kagome made her way through the forest until the dwindling evening light had completely faded. Soon she was left with the mere hint of light from a starry sky adorned with a sliver of moon.

Knowing the Demon Lord could overtake her in a heartbeat, Kagome made her way toward the sound of running water. Coming perpendicular to a small stream, Kagome veered sharply to the right and began her way up through the shallow stream, hoping against hope that she would come across a settlement.

* * *

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru snapped at the yammering imp demon at his side.

"Yes, m'lord?" the demon in question nervously paused his tirade, peering upwards expectantly.

"Were you not told to guard the human woman?"

Jaken blinked twice in confusion.

"Yes, m'lord. But a human woman would not have the gall to attempt escape so soon after your depar..." Jaken's reply was cut short as Sesshoumaru's foot pressed him to the floor painfully.

"You will guard the human or your life will be forfeit." Absolutely no room for doubt, Jaken scurried from his prostrate position and back to the room. Door closed as he had left it, Jaken stood diligently for the hours it took for his master to complete his search and return to him.

* * *

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru scowled at his demon retainer as he approached the empty room under guard.

"M'lord?" the imp was unsure as to why his master was so angry. He had done as requested and the human girl had not even made so much as a whisper while he had guarded her.

"Where is the human?"

Again, Jaken blinked in confusion.

"In the room?" Jaken responded uncertainly.

Opening the door to an empty room, Sesshoumaru looked to the imp with a raised eyebrow.

"Find her and return."

Jaken scurried into action, following the hallway to the door. Through the grounds he could see no evidence of the girl's escape, even in the forest, it appeared as if she had breezed through without leaving much of a trail. As he came to the same river that she had encountered hours earlier, Jaken stuck his finger in his mouth and held it up to the wind.

"Such a wily human would have known to keep downwind of the great dog demon Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken muttered as he turned left and downstream.

Luckily for Kagome, she had never thought to check the wind.

* * *

As the night progressed and her feet became almost entirely numb in the frigid mountain waters, Kagome trudged onward. The river began to widen and she found herself at an impasse. Land to the left and land to the right, she didn't know which direction would be better. Vying for the path that took her further from the castle, Kagome moved left and onto the bank of the shore.

Kagome paused a moment and perched on a rock as she wrung out her socks and tried to squeeze out any remaining water from her sneaker. Putting the slightly less soggy footwear back in place, Kagome continued to move in the direction of the stream but further into the sheltering trees. Hours passed and Kagome was beginning to feel the effects of no sleep and an adrenaline crash. Shaking her head to keep herself awake, Kagome was greeted by the first lights of dawn. Slowing her pace, Kagome could almost make out the sound of people laughing. With renewed vigor, Kagome dashed through the trees toward the sound of human voices only to find herself thoroughly startling a pair of travelers walking along the road.

"Whoa, are you okay, miss?" The younger traveler asked, grasping the shaken girl by her shoulders to steady her.

"Please, where is the nearest town? I'm trying...I've been running all night, I need to sleep."

Pity in his eyes, the traveler looked to his companion.

"We're on our way to Enaido, it's only a few hours walk from here. We broke camp at dawn on our way there."

Thankful for the companions, Kagome was nervous at the prospect of hostages if she were caught.

"I'm being followed and if he finds you with me he might harm you. Thank you for the information, I'll just go ahead if you don't mind."

"Here, take this," the traveler proffered a small coin bag. "It's not much but hopefully it will aid in protecting you."

Thanking her benefactors profusely and desperate to reach the protection of a human settlement, Kagome started jogging as fast as her weary body would allow.

'Just two more hours,' Kagome chanted for what seemed like an eternity but what was actually closer to an hour or so. When she reached the outskirts of what looked to be a sizable trading town Kagome nearly let out a loud whoop of delight, but instead opted to look for shelter. Thankful for the ability to purchase a safe room to sleep in, Kagome found herself a fairly reputable looking inn and paid for the use of a room for the day and night. Bringing a moderate basin of warm water with her, Kagome closed the door and stripped down, opting to wash her clothing before laying them near the small fire to dry.

Collapsing into a heap under the blankets, Kagome sighed contentedly. Her last thoughts before sleep overtook her were filled with poison-coated fangs and scarlet eyes.

* * *

Allowing the gentle night sounds to ease her into wakefulness, Kagome slowly became aware of the world around her. Fully conscious once more, she began wondering how she would get back home now that she was being hunted by a demon who's species was known for its keen tracking abilities. With a shiver, she sat bolt upright at the sound of growling behind her door. Panic set in, and she rushed for the door, daring to hope that she might escape her pursuer by sheer force of will.

As she neared the door, she barely stifled a startled yelp as it snapped open and she was met with angry yellow eyes and silver hair.

As their eyes met, Kagome nearly broke down into tears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, launching herself in a sobbing mass at his chest.

Hands glued to the door frame, a wide-eyed half demon squeaked from beneath her heartfelt sobs.

"Uh...Kagome," Inuyasha's voice, unusually high pitched, broke through her torrent of tears.

"Yeah," Kagome sniffed, looking up at him.

"Where are your clothes?"

Kagome went stiff before a shrill shriek had the half-demon flattening his ears to his head and diving out of the way of a projectile shoe. Sliding the door shut with lighting speed, the half demon felt the blood rush through his body in an uncomfortable manner, settling into his face as it became as red as his clothing. Arms in sleeves, Inuyasha sat ramrod straight as he waited for Kagome to dress.

Kagome emerged moments later, equally as red-faced and grumbling about bad timing. Yanking his arm, she felt her face grow even hotter as other patrons decided to peer from their rooms in curiosity only to see a young woman bodily grab a young man and pull him into her arms.

Muttering to herself, the ghost of a smile forming on her lips, an elderly lady observed the pair before closing her door once more.

"Ah, young love."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did!_

_  
Read and review!_

_Sarga  
_


	8. Miroku

**Twisted **

Written by Sarga  
Posted June 1, 2008

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: I hope you're sitting down...I don't own Inuyasha! _gasp_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Miroku**

* * *

_He watched as the old woman began a strange ritual, her voice speaking in an ancient tongue that he could not decipher in his broken state. He could feel as her intent washed over him, compelling him to bend to her will. _

_An overwhelming urge to sleep overtook him and he gave in, knowing things would only be worse if he did not comply._

_As he allowed the unnatural slumber to overtake him, he could only think to himself._

"_The old woman better be right about this..."_

* * *

Inside the room, Inuyasha's ears twitched as his face burned brightly.

"What do you think you're doing, growling at my door when you're brother's hunting me down?" Kagome ground out in barely suppressed rage, trying not to waken the remaining inn's inhabitants.

"What am I doing?" Inuyasha hissed in return. "I was trying to figure out where you were by looking in rooms. By the time I got to yours I had almost woken up half the inn." He growled out of frustration. "If there weren't so many damned humans around, I could have found you sooner."

"Oh," deflated, Kagome looked at her hands.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Kagome looked up again.

"I guess here's as good a place as any to look for Miroku," Kagome muttered, more to herself than to her companion.

As the dawn crested the horizon, Inuyasha snorted at her comment. Slipping her yellow backpack from his shoulders, he dismissed her suggestion.

"I don't see why we need the asshole anyway. You should just go back to where you came from and give me the jewel for safe keeping!" His lip curled into a sneer. "_I_ can take care of Naraku just fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes and patted the jewel still nestled safely around her neck, suddenly glad her demon captor had not demanded a closer look before he left her to her own devices. The silence grew awkward as the pair sat in the room. Kagome, growing antsy and uncomfortable, turned to her still damp shoes, cursing the modern materials for not drying quicker. Wincing in distaste, Kagome eased her feet into the soggy footwear and grumbled under her breath until the dampness warmed to her body temperature. Continuing through the room, she tidied up the few things she had moved before neatly making her bed. Hearing the town start to come to life, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow.

"I only paid up until the morning, we have to leave now. I'll ask the innkeeper about some of the less...reputable establishments in the area and hopefully we'll find out more." Kagome lead the way to the front of the inn where she had previously purchased her night's stay.

* * *

Exiting the inn with a red face, Kagome was thoroughly embarrassed at having had to ask the innkeeper directions to the "local establishment". Apparently the innkeeper did not understand her meaning so after a few moments of tactfully trying to describe her intended destination, Inuyasha had butted in demanding to know where "the local whore house" was.

Heading in the direction the flustered innkeeper had pointed them toward, Kagome was adamantly trying to avoid eye contact of any kind with any person out and about. On such a beautiful day, the numbers were large and it took her a few moments to realize that the people she was trying to avoid attracting where staring right at her, or rather right _through_ her. Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome was met with a glowering half demon who stared right back at anyone who was rude enough to do the same to him. Shaking her head in confusion, Kagome continued onward until she found the "establishment" she had been looking for.

"All they need is an 'hourly-rates' sign and this place could be in my city," Kagome muttered as she reached the doorway.

"Oi," Inuyasha barked at her retreating form. "I'll wait out here. We got company and I don't think they like what it looks like I'm about to do," Inuyasha grated as he leaned on the side of the building and glowered at the passers by.

Entering the dimly lit establishment, Kagome was hard pressed to tell it was daytime other than the fact that she had just been outside herself. Approaching the well endowed bar matron, Kagome nervously asked her questions.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a possible customer of yours," Kagome began. The bar matron interrupted with the shake of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, we don't keep track of our customers like that. If you think your man's been in here, maybe it's time you found yourself a new one, you know what I'm saying?" the matron suggested pitiably.

"No, no, no, no, no," Kagome quickly refuted, her face turning red at the implication. "I'm looking for a friend, not my lover. He's fairly unique, a monk with a wandering hand and an inviting voice?" Kagome looked hopefully at the matron and this time it was her turn to blush.

"Ah, yes I know the fella, but he's been gone for three days. Said he had to help and old friend of his, said he'd be stopping by the temple heading toward Edo." The matron became doe-eyed as she continued. "He said he didn't know if or when he'd be back, but that I'd best be left here than going with him." The matron's eyes saddened. "He's got a curse, you know."

Kagome somberly nodded her head. "I know, I'm trying to help get rid of it for him."

The matron's eyes lit up. "Are ya now? Well, I tell you what, wait right here and I've got something you'll be needing to give the monk."

Kagome waited a few moments before the matron returned, a handkerchief tied over a small cloth bundle.

"You give that to the monk and tell him to open it when his curse is gone." The matron winked at Kagome. "He'll know what it means."

Kagome blushed and nodded, quickly exiting the building.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome muttered as she brushed past the small crowd that had formed near Inuyasha. She could have sworn that his hair was raised but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Growling at her slow pace, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and made her quicken her step until they were on the outer reaches of town. Shaking her arm loose of Inuyasha's firm grasp, Kagome slowed her pace from a near gallop to a brisk walk.

"Kami, Kagome, if you had taken any longer they would have been after me with pitchforks. Damned humans, like I'd want their cast off whores anyway," Inuyasha grumbled even as he too slowed down. "Feh, if we move this slow, we'll never catch up to the damned monk!"

Without warning, Kagome found herself flung in midair before landing solidly on Inuyasha's back. Yelping in surprise, she was pleasantly greeted with the feeling of gentle wind on her face as Inuyasha took off in a sprint.

The pair made good time, reaching the temple by early afternoon. Inuyasha placed Kagome back on the ground and waited for her to steady herself before walking up to the gates of the temple.

"Halt vile demon!" a voice was heard from within the confines of the temple proper. "None may enter who has a demon's blood. Leave now in peace or suffer the consequences!"

Stifling a growl, Inuyasha did indeed stop in his tracks.

"Be quick about asking your questions, wench. This place reeks of burned demon corpses. I don't want to add to the body count with a bunch of stupid monks." Inuyasha backed off a bit and jumped into the trees where he could watch the girl's progress from relative safety.

Proceeding to the entrance of the temple, Kagome gave the proper respect before entering.

"Welcome, weary traveler, how may this humble servant be of use to you?" an older monk bowed before her.

A little taken aback by the change in attitude, Kagome took a moment to glance around the temple before speaking.

"I'm looking for a monk," Kagome began.

"Ah, then you have come to the right place," the monk smiled at her winsomely. "I am indeed a monk."

Kagome smiled in amusement at his earnest response.

"No, I mean, thank you, but I'm looking for a specific monk, he goes by the name of Miroku, although you may know him as the monk who has a curse on his hand."

The older monk peered sharply at the girl.

"I know of no such monk, girl, what makes you think one such as he would have been here?"

Crestfallen, Kagome felt her shoulders slump forward in defeat.

"We were told by a towns person west of here that he would be found in this direction." Kagome looked up to the monk hopefully. "Are there any other temples between here and Edo that my friend would be able to stop by?"

"Your friend?" the monk looked at her appraisingly before continuing. "Just how do you know this monk, girl?"

"I want to help him get rid of the curse he has. I have information about Naraku that would help in his quest for absolution." Kagome heard the monk take a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Naraku.

The old monk nodded somberly before clasping her on the shoulder. "Miroku left here yesterday morning."

"But you said..."

"I know, but if you are a friend of his, you would know of the women he meets, and the," the monk looked sidelong at the girl. "...liberties he takes with them."

Kagome blushed a little as she replied. "From what I understand most of those liberties are freely given."

The monk burst into uproarious laughter. "That they are, girl, that they are. I recommend if you wish to catch up with your friend that you head on to Edo. He said he had business there with an old priestess. Can't remember the name of her, but I'm sure he'd be happy enough to tell you when you catch up with him."

Kagome smiled in thanks before bowing. "Thanks so much."

Skipping back to the path, Kagome was met with a surly half demon. "You catch all that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he stooped down for her to climb onto his back.

Inuyasha snorted in ascent, taking off almost before Kagome could get a grip on his shoulders. Clinging on for dear life, it took a couple of miles before the tension eased from Inuyasha's stance and they were once again running comfortably in silence until the setting sun forced them to rest for the night.

* * *

After having felt the tickle of a caterpillar on her hand in the early morning Kagome had abruptly woken Inuyasha with her squeals. Being given the silent treatment in exchange, Kagome was relieved when they began to overtake travelers on the road and he once again spoke, albeit in syllables more than words. With clipped speech, he showed her every person they passed asking if one of them might be Miroku. After half a dozen, the exchange had become little more than, "Him?" and "No."

Reaching a modest sized community around noon, Kagome was once again placed on her feet to do her own walking and she looked for signs of the monk. Kagome passed the inn kept by a miserly looking old man and moved quickly to a more bawdy locale. As she entered she was almost overwhelmed at how pronounced the difference was between the women of this "inn" and those of the town. Obviously displaying their 'wares' to all who dared enter, one such woman approached Kagome.

"Lost, dear?" the woman asked, her eyes laughing at Kagome's discomfort in such an atmosphere.

"Not exactly," Kagome responded explaining the situation.

"Well, now. I can tell you that he is here, but I can also tell you that he paid up front so there'll be no interrupting him before his time's up."

Kagome blinked as understanding kicked in and she turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"I'll wait here," Kagome mumbled.

"Suit yourself," the woman chuckled before approaching one of the few small tables set up in the entrance.

Throwing her head in her hands, Kagome did not think it could get any worse.

"You're new 'ere, aren't ya love?"

Yep, it could get worse.

Kagome could feel the alcohol coated breath of her visitor as he lay one hand over her shoulder and wheezed in her opposite ear. Panic set in as she realized he was leaning all his weight on her and she had nowhere to go but down.

With no explanation, the man was no longer weighing her down.

"Keep your grubby hands offa her!" growled Inuyasha threateningly.

"I keep my eyes off of you for two seconds and you get into trouble," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms and sat next to Kagome. Several of the patrons became very interested in their beverages while Inuyasha proceeded to stare down every male within sight.

With an exasperated sigh, the woman who had approached Kagome earlier move into a back room and reentered dragging a half-clothed monk in tow.

"Here's your friend, I suggest you take him out of here before you scare all of the customers away," she looked sharply at the monk as he had opened his mouth to speak. "And no, there are no refunds." Turning promptly toward the almost estranged customers, the woman left them to themselves.

"So, um, hi," Kagome greeted lamely. "You're Miroku, right?" she asked the monk as he finished dressing.

"Yes, I am. I appear to be at a loss right now, and this is certainly not how I envisioned meeting you again. Please believe me when I say I was here only in a spiritual capacity to aid the women of this house of debauchery," The monk's smooth voice drawled on.

"Again?" Inuyasha snorted at the monk before he turned to Kagome. "I thought you said you never saw this guy before..."

"I haven't," Kagome deadpanned. "What's going on here? You don't think that I was one of the women who you, um, you know, did you?"

"My apologies, fair lady, I was so struck by your beauty that I mistook you for a goddess, forgive me for my lapse." The monk clasped her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "What is your name fair maiden."

"Ka...Kagome," she sputtered out.

He looked a bit taken aback before the mask was once again that of a suave Casanova. "Kagome, would you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

The half demon was on him in an instant and the monk struck the floor, getting roughly slammed into it repeatedly as the half demon hefted him by his collar. Between the grunts and growls Inuyasha gave off, Kagome could make out exactly one phrase that set her heart racing with anticipation.

"Man, this is not cool..."

"Not...cool?" Kagome blinked at the very modern phrase. It took two seconds to clear her head and let it register before she pounced, knocking Inuyasha aside and 'Miroku' flat on his back once more. Her knee pressing into his chest, Kagome grilled the impostor.

"Who are you?" Kagome leaned in further, yelling excitedly in his reddening face. "Are you from an 'alternate universe' in the future?"

"Um...Kagome..." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Not now, this guy knows something that I need to know."

"Okay," smirked Inuyasha, crossing his arms across his chest. "But he's about to die of suffocation if you keep that up."

Kagome moved her knee to Miroku's side and was about to stand when she felt a foreign hand on her exposed derrier.

Flesh met flesh in a mighty smack as she lay one on him. He may not have suffocated, but he was still unconscious.

Embarrassed, Kagome scrambled to her feet.

"I think he's from my time," Kagome explained. "He just said something very out of place in this situation."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, his arms still crossed, but said nothing. Stooping down, he grasped the monk by the collar and dragged him outside and toward the nearest river.

* * *

Using an empty ramen cup full of frigid river water, Kagome tried for the third time to rouse the unconscious monk. With a sputtering gasp, he awoke and started flailing against the firm grip Inuyasha had on his collar.

"Let him go now, Inuyasha," Kagome asked softly as she saw the panic on Miroku's face. Trying a gentler approach to near suffocation, Kagome began this inquiry with a soft voice. "Miroku, you said something back there, something that a person from this place, from this _time_ shouldn't say." Her eyes pleaded with him as she spoke. "Please, tell me the truth, are you from the future too?"

Miroku looked genuinely stunned for a moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"The simple answer is yes," Miroku replied smoothly. Losing some of his confidence, he continued. "I...I thought I would be the only one."

"I thought I was in a dream at first, but then I found Houjo and Yuka were in a similar situation. And now you..." Kagome ran her hand through her hair nervously. "What if we don't find the others in time and something happens? What if someone is a random villager who gets eaten by a rogue demon that I was supposed to have killed weeks ago? What if Naraku gets the jewel?"

Miroku looked sharply at Kagome, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"You mean it isn't shattered?"

Kagome shook her head in confirmation.

"Then we find Sango and prevent Naraku from taking out the demon slayer's village. They should be able to keep taking care of the demons in the area if they aren't all killed."

"Like hell I'm gonna drag around another human..." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, hush," Kagome dismissed impatiently. "He's just as invested as you in getting rid of Naraku." Grabbing Miroku's hand and throwing him off balance, Kagome showed Inuyasha the monk's covered hand while unwittingly bringing his face mere inches away from her rounded posterior. Unable to resist such a temptation, the monk gave in to his desires and caressed the area, much to the dismay of the woman attatched.

Once again knocked senseless, Miroku was left with a shameless smirk and reddened cheek.

* * *

_Read and review (pretty please)_

_- Sarga_


	9. Lost

**Twisted **

Written by Sarga  
Posted June 7, 2008

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: Je ne comprend pas les mots que je tape. Nor do I own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lost**

* * *

In a distant castle the sickly young lord summoned his most trusted and loyal guard. The demons in his lands were causing 'problems' that he needed 'fixed'. With clear instructions Naraku ordered his loyal guard to purchase the aid of the strongest demon warriors.

Soon he would have his reign.

* * *

Kagome yawned, stretching widely as she arose from a good night's sleep in her comfy sleeping bag. Glaring at the monk who had been staring openly at her languid form, Kagome proceeded to stomp behind the nearby cover that the bushes provided to change into her day clothes.

"I don't get why you're such a pervert Miroku," Kagome muttered aloud. "I mean, you have your own morals and personality, why would you do that kind of thing?"

"Who's to say I wouldn't have done this anyway?" Miroku teased from his dilligent watch, hoping to catch a glimpse of something other than green through the heavy foliage.

Met with silence, Miroku's grin grew and he knew she was blushing behind that bush of hers.

"Don't worry," Miroku offered, solemnly holding one hand over his heart and the other with his palm facing outward. "I have learned my lesson and shall never deign to offend you in such a manner again." Of course, he never promised not to do it in another manner.

Emerging from behind her guardian fully clothed, Kagome glowered at her companion, her face still pleasantly red from his earlier comments.

"Okay then, _monk_," she stressed the word indicating his supposed holiness. "Why don't you 'not offend' me while you go collect fire wood. I, for one, don't want raw fish for breakfast."

Eyes twinkling as he bowed with deceptive solemnity, Miroku took his leave to do as instructed.

It was unfortunate that even Miroku did not know the whereabouts of the demon slayer's village. It seemed that his fellow monks, all well versed in the art of defence against demons, knew nothing of the village's location, only that it existed and that its citizens were as generous as they were skilled. As a result of Miroku's lack of knowledge in this area, the trio were obliged to seek the aid of someone who did know of the village's location.

Kagome hoped their trek back to Kaede would be fruitful.

* * *

"Thank you my lord, the demons have been killed as you have requested. This sum you have given us is adequate payment." The eldest demon slayer spoke for the group, his tight lipped praise accepted by the lord.

As they spoke, a tiny thread slid its way toward the youngest and weakest of the group, a boy child no older than twelve years of age.

The boy did not even see it coming.

* * *

The trees flew by at a breakneck pace and Kagome giggled at the thought of Miroku below vainly trying to keep up on foot. Inuyasha, loathe to stoop to mere walking, stopped every few minutes to let the human catch up before taking off again. Even Kagome could hear the panting monk below and she was hard pressed not to giggle at the sight of his bedraggled form. Served the guy right for groping her _again_ after he had promised not to.

Village in sight, Kagome felt her heartbeat race as she thought of getting closer to her friend and companion in arms. At least Sango could effectively fight back the monk; one very large demon-bone boomerang would do that for a woman.

Dropping to ground level once more, Inuyasha let Kagome down and waited for the monk to catch up before continuing on in stony silence. It seemed the half demon did not agree with the idea of heading into a group of demon slayers...Kagome could not imagine why.

His breath regained, Miroku straightened his robes as they approached the village.

"Well..." Miroku smirked as he informed his friends of his plans. "I'll be in the village if you need me. There are many women who deserve a personal blessing to bestow them with a long and profitable life."

Gawking after him, Kagome was hard pressed to remember to keep walking to Kaede's, let alone chastise the monk for his lecherous ways.

Noticing her remaining friend drop to the ground next to her, Kagome furrowed her brow and turned to inspect his odd behaviour.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, seeing her friend almost rub his nose into the dirt in front of Kaede's hut.

"Trying to pick up the old woman's scent." Standing once more, a little dirt on his nose the only indication of his former position, the half demon glared at the girl. "She's been gone for at least three days, I can't smell her at all!"

A lone village woman, her arms laden down with a large bucked of water, stopped near the pair as she heard his complaint.

"Priestess Kaede? She has left for a nearby village to help rid it of a terrible sickness. She will be back in a few days when, gods willing, she has cured the illness."

"Thanks," Kagome smiled to the villager as she continued on her way. Turning to her friend, he narrowed her eyes in response to her unusually bright grin. "I guess this means we'll have a few days."

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes even farther, wondering where this would take the human girl.

"So we really have nothing to do in the meantime."

"Uh-huh."

"So I guess that means I can take a few days to go home then, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched and he folded his arms across his chest, widening his stance to create an immovable wall.

"Over my dead body!"

It seemed the half demon was only half correct.

* * *

Kagome emerged from the well with a brilliant smile on her face. It had been days since she had been to the modern era and she was darn well going to enjoy its luxuries of warm running water and soft bedclothes. Trekking to her home she called out for her family members and was met with a striking silence. The empty home, ignored in favor of a warm bath, did not strike her as odd until she thought more carefully on her grandfather and his duty to the shrine and its patrons. The thoughts put a chill in the water and soon Kagome found herself sitting on the edge of her seat, literally, in the living room.

Leaping to her feet at the sound of voices approaching the shrine from the steps, Kagome raced outside. She stopped abruptly at the sight of her mother and brother, both of whom wore their mournful hearts plainly.

"Grandpa...?" Kagome gasped, the thought striking her like a sumo wrestler. He was not supposed to die, not like this, not so soon.

Kagome's mother's eyes widened as she heard her daughter's exclamation and she rushed to her side, pulling her into a gentle, caressing hug.

"Shh, your grandfather's fine, honey, he's just talking to some shrine visitors at the bottom of the steps who found the place empty."

Kagome's shaking ceased a little at the discovery, but her mother still held tight.

"Kagome, your grandfather's fine, but..." Kagome's mother pulled away slightly, guaging her daughter's reaction. "Sweetie, it's Yuka."

"Yuka?" Kagome squeaked, not fully understanding.

"Yuka passed away late last night. Her parents barely survived but she..." the motherly voice broke in her sorrow, unable to say more about the death of one so young.

"Yuka...she...how?" Kagome whispered, her thoughts and body reeling at the unwelcome discovery.

Steering her daughter toward the house, Kagome's mother waited until they were safely sitting before she told her daughter the unpleasant details.

"Yuka's home was flooded with carbon monoxide gas, Kagome. Her parents made it out when they realized what was happening but she was so much smaller and all it took was a little bit..."

Kagome's tears came back full force and she clutched to her mother as they cascaded freely down her cheeks. She let her mother console her desolate heart, knowing that this blow would cripple her for weeks to come. The time for mourning was at hand and Kagome could only think one thought.

Yuka never even saw it coming.

* * *

"NOW!" The girl warrior called aloud, throwing herself over the thrashing boy warrior. His struggling body went lax as her fingers found their mark, pulling the demon thread from his neck.

Bursting into action, the team of demon slayers incapacitated the guards surrounding their lord, sheer surprise as effective a weapon as their skill. Sword drawn, the female warrior approached the lord, a low growl the only indication of her intent.

Without preamble she decapitated the creature, revealing its demonic nature as it disintegrated before the very eyes of his former guard. Spitting on the pile of dust, the woman turned her focus to the guards being restrained by her companions.

"Where be the young lord?" She demanded in slightly broken English.

No one responded, whether out of loyalty or shock, no one knew.

Swearing in an unknown tongue with violent force, the woman proffered her weapon toward the guards.

"Fools! Do you not see here your lord? Do you think young master be any different?" Under the intensity of her gaze and the threat of her sword, the guards squirmed. One guard spoke aloud despite the narrowed gazes of his fellows.

"Inside, the largest room at the end of the hall."

Motioning for several of her allies to follow, the woman lead the way as directed.

"Damn him!" the woman cursed in the secret language of the demon slayers. "He has fled, father. He always flees when he is in danger himself."

"Sango," the older man replied. "Do not worry yourself, you have been blessed with a vision from the gods and it has saved us much pain. Let us return home with haste and we shall determine the best way to proceed when we get there." With a gentle hand the father led his daughter back to the safety of the group.

From the shadows the weakened young lord donned his familiar white baboon cloak. Slipping beyond their range of hearing, he headed toward his new goal.

After all, one should never put all of one's eggs in the same basket.

* * *

Kagome lay awake on her bed, her thoughts circling each other, painfully reminding her of her unusual situation. The discovery that she was not alone had been a doozie but to find that her companion had died, and so suddenly too, left her shocked, mournful...afraid.

Could she, a healthy, vibrant, lively girl also fall to the same fate? Could she too go to sleep and not wake up? Would her friends on the other side even find out what happened if she did? Would Houjo and Miroku be able to continue on their paths if she were drop from existence?

Could she continue if they did?

Kagome let the vial thoughts consume her and it was hours before her body, weary and stressed, forced her into a dreamless slumber.

The dark day dawned and Kagome awoke, her spirits drained as much as her body.

Her mother, knowing that Kagome was in mourning, did her best to see to her shocked daughter's needs. After being fed by her doting mother Kagome made her way to Yuka's wake, only coming to herself when confronted by the picture of her smiling friend. Houjo sat diligently near her image, keeping vigil in his mourning.

"Houjo," Kagome's heartfelt consolation was in her tone not her words and she embraced her friend, knowing theirs was a shared grief.

Together the pair mourned and Kagome was resolved to end this, one way or the other.

Naraku was going down.

* * *

Two days had passed and Kagome knew she had to go back. She could not, _would not_, wait around for someone else to die while she was too busy with her own issues. She could deal with them on her own time when she got back.

If she got back.

Kagome made her way through the well, her yellow backpack replenished. Climbing up and over the well's edge, Kagome was met with a sunny beautiful day oblivious to the woes of one time-travelling, dimension-swapped girl. She let the beauty around instil her with a renewed sense of direction and she swore to herself to find Kaede this very day if she had to travel to China to do it.

"Oi wench, what took you so long," Inuyasha barked as she came within range of the old woman's hut. Said old woman stood in the doorway, her weathered old face weary but at peace.

"I..." Kagome's voice hitched and she frowned at her weakness. "My friend died while a couple of days ago. I needed to be there."

Inuyasha was shamed into silence, opting to jump to the roof of the old woman's hut rather than confront the still mourning girl.

The old woman, her visage one of consolation, wrapped her arm around the shoulder of the girl and led her inside.

"What do ye need, child. I can do little for your friend but I can attend to your needs while ye be here."

"Please," Kagome whispered, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Tell me how to find the demon slayer's village. The sooner we can find them, the sooner we can kill Naraku."

The old woman nodded, having had a similar request from both of Kagome's male companions earlier that day.

"Aye, child, I have given directions to your monk companion. He shall be able to guide ye to the village. Ye should arrive by nightfall tomorrow so long as ye meet with no..."

The old woman was interrupted by the crashing sound of a body landing on something breakable. Rushing out of the hut, Kagome was shocked to a standstill at the scene before her. Inuyasha, his body slightly tattered, was held aloft by the neck by his elder brother. Sesshoumaru held the flailing half demon as still as he could as he pointed his fingers toward Inuyasha's eye and plunged them forward, reaching for the black pearl that was their father's tomb.

Discarding his brother's form and ignoring his cursing, Sesshoumaru motioned to Jaken to use the staff of two heads to open its portal.

Jumping through without preamble, the elder brother was followed behind by his loyal retainer.

Rushing to her fallen friend, Kagome pulled him to his feet before running to the portal.

"C'mon, slowpoke, he's going to get the Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome jumped through before he could respond and she found herself aloft on the back of a flying skeleton. Soon joined by a cursing half demon, Kagome smirked to herself with the knowledge that by the end of the day he would bear his father's legacy.

Knowing the path to the demon fang, Kagome led the way inside and down the ribcage. The pair was met with the sight of Sesshoumaru being rebuffed by the very object he desired.

"Father has done his work well, the blade is enspelled..." Sesshoumaru's assessment was interrupted by the shout of his younger brother.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's angry growl was enough warning for the elder brother as he easily dodged his brother's attack, deflecting the younger body into the bones that littered the ground.

"Be more respectful, little brother. This is our father's tomb after all." Sesshoumaru spoke from above, his knuckles cracking threateningly as Inuyasha glared daggers upward.

"You hypocrite! You're the one who's here robbing his grave."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she descended into the cavern that had been the great demon lord. "Pull out the sword behind you! Hit him where it hurts; attack his pride!" Kagome jumped down the last few ribs barely catching her balance as she hit the ground.

Grunting non-committally, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the object of his brother's consternation. Flashing a fang in a half smirk, he jumped backward, staring all the while at his brother whose only response was to narrow his already sharpened gaze.

"I tire of your meddling in things you have no right to know, human." Sesshoumaru growled, letting fly a volley of demon poison. The poison burned the very bone on which she had stood, but expecting an attack had provided Kagome the edge she needed to get out of the way in time. Panting as she ran to the sword, Kagome placed it and her half demon companion between herself and her stalker.

Grasping the sword in one hand, the half demon pulled on the sword...and pulled...and pulled. Still the sword remained embedded in the bone.

"I thought you knew what would happen, _wench_. How come I couldn't pull it out, huh." His low growl was a threat that even Kagome could detect and she backed up a step even as she shouted a warning back to him.

"Inuysha, look out!"

Brothers focused on each other in a hatred so deep it had no end, Kagome was clear to step forward once more, her goal the sword of the father. Stepping onto the platform, Kagome took a breath and yanked it silently from the bone that ensnared it, opting to run rather than draw attention to her actions.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The green imp demon soon found himself the set of three angry pairs of eyes. The first, a girl with a stolen sword, launched herself toward the imp, squashing his face flat into the bone from which he had arisen. The second, a half demon angered at the interruption, threw his fist into the side of his brother's face instead of at the trodden demon below. The third, the target of the call, threw his demonic poison at the sound in the hope of eliminating the girl. Lucky for both the girl and the immobilized imp demon, Inuyasha's punch to the jaw threw off the corrosive liquid just enough to save both of them from instant death.

"Why, you...!" Inuyasha saw red as he slashed his claws at his older brother once more. The pair danced around each other, Inuyasha launching himself haggardly from side to side while smashing bared fists, Sesshoumaru flitting from one perch to another, his whip gracefully flying.

With the pair engrossed in their battle once more, Kagome took the opportunity to climb higher and higher, hoping to escape before the demon lord noticed her retreat.

Luck was against her.

"Pitiful mortal," Sesshoumaru scoffed, aiming his poison claws at her retreating form.

The bony ledge was not deep enough for her to escape from his volley and she grit her teeth in pain as the caustic mist bit at her skin. Kagome whipped the sword in front of her body in hopes of deflecting the attack. Alas, she was too late and the bone melted around her, driving her into a gooey cocoon.

Inuyasha, driven to a rage at the sight of the human's apparent demise, attacked his brother without mercy. Baring his claws with deadly accuracy, he tore the very armer from his elder brother's chest.

"Curious," the elder brother scoffed. "If I had known her death would have driven you to actually fight, I would have done so sooner."

A feral growl was the only answer he received as he dodged yet another attack from his younger brother.

Clawing her way out of the bony mess, Kagome overlooked the scene below. The tetsusaiga pulsed gently in her hands and she silently thanked it for protecting her from certain death. Climbing back upward, she was careful not to draw attention to herself until she was safely at the top.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, stilling both brothers below. "Come on, we have the sword, let's go!"

Shocked to see her alive and strangely compelled to see her stay that way, the half demon sneered at his brother and leaped upward.

Grunting in distaste, Sesshoumaru stared after the pair, his movements eerily still.

"Let's see if a half demon can even wield the sword." The bones around him began to swirl in a cyclone of power, his eyes burning red as he spoke. "I shall bear witness." With an inhuman howl, the demon began a transformation from human to inhuman, his very body morphing into a shape and size very different from the one he had just held.

Glancing behind him as he continued after the girl, Inuyasha snorted dismissively.

"Bastard had to pull out the big guns, huh? Kinda overkill for such a 'high and mighty demon lord'." Inuyasha mocked his brother, taunting him even as he escaped.

Sesshoumaru's answering growl was the only warning Inuyasha had.

The bone behind him exploded and Inuyasha was propelled forward, his body instinctively curling around the girl protectively. Landing haphazardly but without injury, the girl thrust the sword at him.

"I think you should have this," Kagome's smile was more of a grimace but it did the job. Grasping the sword firmly between both hands, Inuyasha stood with his back to the girl to face his snarling brother.

"Stay here," Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "I can't protect you if you keep getting in the way."

Inuyasha's intent clear, the sword transformed itself in his hands, the blade turning from its tarnished metal to glorious demon fang. The very core of its being throbbed with power that made even the great demon lord hesitate.

That little hesitation was enough.

Inuyasha cleaved through the left limb of his older brother, the very flesh of his arm severed neatly at the shoulder. Howling in agony, the demon stumbled backward and over the edge of his father's high ribcage. The fall was not enough to kill the demon lord, but it was enough to grant the pair their escape.

Grasping Kagome's hand roughly in his own, Inuyasha pulled her to her feet. He knelt down and waited for the girl to climb onto his back. Using one hand to keep a secure grip on the sword and the other to hold the girl to his body, Inuyasha launched himself over the edge, landing easily on the boney bird that would take him up and up and up.

* * *

_Read and review!_

_  
-Sarga_


	10. Confrontation

**Twisted**

Written by Sarga  
Posted July 19, 2008

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: Fan-fiction - meaning I am a fan - meaning I am not the owner - meaning I'm just doing this for fun - meaning don't sue me :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

_Her eyes glazed over as the serum took effect. She felt the obligatory drowsiness and fought to overcome it. Alas, this was one battle she could not win. As her focus escaped her completely and she was forced to close her eyes, she took comfort in the fact that she was not alone. Her family would be with her, in victory or defeat._

* * *

Sango lay awake in the late night wondering just what felt so off. They had succeeded in destroying Naraku's minion, they had escaped without injury and, most importantly, everyone was alive. They had fortified the village at Sango's behest, even though Naraku was nowhere to be found, yet Sango still felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather.

Sighing at the pointlessness of trying to sleep when she was wound so tight, Sango arose and proceeded to make the rounds. First to the North towers at the gate, then circling just inside the outer wall to pass by the other towers. Vigilant as always, wakeful villagers kept keen eyes peeled and allowed their warriors to rest. Only one warrior was awake, and she felt as assured by her fellow villagers devotion to their watch as she did by her peers' talents in battle.

Smiling softly, Sango turned back to her home but paused on mere instinct. The lethal projectile, apparently a detachable spike of some sort, came within a hair's breadth of hitting her, only to sizzle impotently on the ground at her feet. Breaking into a run, Sango hazarded a glance at the nearest tower only to realize with horror that the person who had just been so carefully aware not two minutes earlier was now slumped forward in a boneless slouch that no human should have been able to fit into.

Making the safety of her home, Sango beat a loud gong to alert other households of danger. Rushing to her bleary-eyed brother, she shoved his weapon into his hands.

"Brother, make sure your armour is tight, these demons will use any advantage they have."

The boy nodded seriously as he proceeded to dress as quickly as his sister, with the practiced hands of a true warrior.

Explaining the situation to her father, Sango took the initiative and led her family out of their home, using Hiraikotsu as a shield against the demon projectiles. Jogging to the breach point, the other slayers in tow, Sango realized that they would have a hard time getting to the tower above without taking damage...unless.

Spotting Kirara in her battle ready form, the pair exchanged glances and in a heartbeat Sango was aloft, prepared to confront whatever assassins they faced.

What they faced was horrendous. Hundreds of lesser demons lay in wait, their silent forms restless in the dark cover that night provided, a grotesque army made all the worse by their unnatural silence.

As she rose higher, Sango saw that just outside the south-eastern half of her village walls were hundreds of them. Whatever they were waiting for had not happened yet so she quickly dived down to the demon that had tried to kill her. Ignoring Sango in favour of a free meal the beast decided to continue snacking gluttonously on the dead villager.

Letting loose a roar worthy of any demon, Sango used Hiraikotsu to decapitate the foul beast. The demon had been so enamored by the flesh before him that he had not even turned at the sound of her shout. As her war cry resounded about the village, the demons began their attack.

Sending Kirara back down to carry warriors to the two south and south-east towers, Sango ignored the ever-ready bow and arrows in her tower in favour of Hiraikotsu. At their respective towers, other warriors used their bow and arrows to begin the cull. Their enemy were too many in numbers, however, and the demon slayers would soon have to resort to hand to claw battle. Sango shouted down to a younger village member, a non-combatant who often aided in small tasks for the village warriors, and the girl was off to replenish the arrow stock of the others, for what little extra it could help.

Sango watched with intention as dozens of snarling, gnashing, clawing demons attacked the wall, seemingly climbing over each other in their haste to be the first to the other side. Letting loose with a mighty swing of Hiraikotsu, the boomerang made from the bone of their brethren cut through the thickest throng of demons before returning swiftly to Sango's hand.

On the furthest edge of the demon ranks, Sango registered an unusual movement and held back the swing of her weapon for a few extra seconds.

"FLIERS!"

Kirara, at the sound of her mistress' warning call, flew another warrior to the top of the tower and he fired arrows with deadly accuracy into the onslaught of demons.

Taking to the sky, Sango met the flying demons half way, using her mighty boomerang like an extension of her body. Even as she brought them down, however, she felt as more brushed past her and into the village where the grounded warriors lay in wait. Time for them to go to work then; it seemed like she hadn't had a good fight in a dog's age!

* * *

Kagome, her cheerful nature reasserting itself after a day of rest, chattered pleasantly to her two travel companions. The group was due to arrive upon their destination within the hour and she could hardly contain her excitement.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly and Kagome silenced herself instantly.

"What is it," Kagome whispered, fearful of the path that might be; the murdered family, the ruined village, the undead brother. She also knew that it was too soon for the expected carnage; they should have had plenty of time to prevent the disaster at Sango's village...

"Blood," Inuyasha growled. "Lots of it. Stay here!"

The half demon broke into a run and Kagome, ignoring his instructions, followed her protector to the scene. Her human companion, also aware of the likely course of events, ran sombrely at her side.

The sight that met them was horrific.

The outer wall was scarred with gashes and blood. Talon, tooth and bone had gouged into the sturdy wooden barrier. Kagome stood gaping at the horrendous sight of demon corpses littering the landscape. The battle was over but who had won?

Then she heard it.

The female voice approached, speaking in a shocked tone. Her words, however, were sharp and foreign. Before Kagome could react, she was embraced by a warm set of arms and was overwhelmed by a sense of welcome, even if she did not know what the stranger was saying.

"Um..." Kagome pulled back a little, seeing instantly that the stranger was none other than Sango herself. "Do you speak English?"

Sango was taken aback for a moment, coming to the realization that her entire welcome had been lost to the wind. Laughing heartily at the discovery, Sango tried again.

"Kagome, welcome! My name is Sango and I am a demon slayer. I had a vision of you arriving and you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Sango looked around as if looking for something missing.

"Where be your friends, the little fox demon and the big hanyou dog?" Sango was confused, seemingly expecting to see both within range of the pair of human travelers.

"Inuyasha's around, scouting out for trouble and Shippo," Kagome smiled softly. "He's with his parents."

Sango's brow furrowed in confusion and she muttered in her own language before switching back to English.

"I do not understand, they weren't alive. They were dead..."

"We've also been gifted with 'visions'..." Kagome trailed off, eyebrows raised expectantly.

With wide eyes, Sango did, indeed, come to the correct realization.

"Both of you? Is Inuyasha like us, then too?" Sango asked breathlessly.

"No, just us so far, and a couple of people on the other side of the well." Kagome felt a pang of sorrow as she thought of her friends, one recently deceased and another in mourning, on the other side of the well.

"It is an honour to meet you, Sango," Miroku spoke smoothly. Not to be left in the shadows for long, he bowed low in greeting. "Forgive me for intruding, but you speak Japanese, yes?"

Sango looked taken aback when he spoke the words in her native tongue and Kagome just watched, a little perplexed at the exchange.

"Yes, the language is known as the Demon Slayer's Language in this place," Sango replied, prompting the monk to begin a conversation that Kagome was unable to decipher.

The pair was interrupted by the growling of a protective half demon as he came upon the scene, not able to understand the words any better than Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Sango exclaimed and it was the half demon's turn to be surprised. "Welcome to my village. I am sorry for the mess, a lot of demons came to kill us all but we killed them first. Very few people were hurt but our homes are a little broken. All of you, come inside."

Leading her guests within the protective walls of her village, Sango made her way through cleaning crews collecting demon bodies and stripping them of useful skins, claws or venom before piling the corpses into a pile. It seemed these lesser demons, little more than animals, did not disintegrate upon death like their higher counterparts. These would have to be burned before they attracted further vermin.

Demon slayers young and old worked around the guests, reinforcing the outer wall where it had been breached and repairing damaged property. One such youth broke from his task to greet the approaching woman.

"Sango! Are these the people you told us about?" the boy, around twelve years of age, spoke in English with a thick accent.

Sango looked tenderly to the youth as she smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, Kohaku, these are the people. They will be a big help against Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened and Miroku made a startled gasp at the naming of the boy. Oblivious to the strangers' shock, Kohaku returned to his task of rebuilding a destroyed store house.

Passing the next few groups in silence, Kagome finally spoke again.

"So, Sango, where's Kirara?" Kagome's eyes scanned the village to no avail.

"Patrolling with father. There are still a few lingering demons that hope to surprise us. They do not realize the training and strength we have."

"Why do I think they've been misled to believe you were defenceless?" Miroku grimly assessed, his sealed hand clenching in disgust.

Sango gave a wry chuckle, her head shaking grimly from side to side. "They did not believe it for long. They were too dead for that."

Inuyasha snorted in dark amusement and Sango guided them further toward the heart of her home town.

* * *

After having been shown their accommodations for the duration of their stay, the trio had been put to work earning their upkeep. It had been a hard two days but it was a task that _had_ to be done before the scent of dead things brought more of their kind to the village.

As Kagome oversaw the last pyre of demon corpses go up in flames, she couldn't help but think of the first time around. This village and its inhabitants would have been decimated in another circumstance and it weighed heavily on her conscience that she was almost responsible for their destruction this time as well. Apparently the one thing that had not changed was Naraku and his quest for power. Now that the jewel was whole, all he had to do was get lucky, just once, and the world as they knew it would end.

Kagome shuddered despite the severe heat of the fire and Inuyasha, as if sensing her distress approached her from his perch in the village watchtower.

Startled by his sudden appearance, Kagome shook herself out of her dark thoughts. It wouldn't happen like that, Naraku wasn't nearly as strong as he had been and she trusted in her friends strengths. Together they could defeat anything.

Inuyasha stood by Kagome's side and appeared content to just observe the flames as she had. The pair shared a moment of quite reflection before a commotion was heard amongst the huts behind them. Turning their curious gazes toward the ruckus, Kagome and Inuyasha were met with the sight of the monk stumbling forward, just barely out of reach of a sickle on a chain and the red-faced indignation of Sango and her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome gave a heartfelt laugh at the sight before her. Even as he scrambled to get out of range of the siblings' wrath, Miroku threw her a playful wink. It seemed the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

* * *

Sango sat erect in front of the cooking fire, her formal posture strangely at odds with her easygoing voice.

"I was in the hospital before I woke up here. I was sick and they were going to give me medication." Sango's story was eerily similar to Houjo's and Kagome told her so.

"One of the others was the same. Me and Yuka, though, we were different. I was in the back seat of my car and she was just in her bed asleep. What about you Miroku?" Kagome was curious about his situation. Of all five of them, Houjo, Yuka, Sango, Miroku and herself, he was by far the least forthcoming.

"Well," he began carefully. "I was in the hospital, like you," he motioned to Sango. "Head trauma from a BMX accident."

"That explains much," Sango giggled as Miroku gave a half-hearted glare.

"Well I don't see what any of this has to do with Naraku!" Inuyasha grumbled petulantly, not liking to be out of control of a situation. 'Hospital', 'car', 'BMX'... they were nothing to Inuyasha. Naraku, he was real, he could be defeated.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "He's right, you know."

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome in shock before blinking and growling in approval. "Damned right, I am...right."

The other two exchanged a glance before watching Inuyasha as he smirked.

Kagome snorted a short laugh before explaining herself. "I mean, we need to get Naraku out of the way so that he doesn't kill anyone else. Once he's gone, we can figure out this whole mess but until then, we're really just wasting time not looking for him."

Inuyasha looked a little too smug but Kagome let it pass.

"I have spoken about this with father before you all arrived. We can take Kirara and supplies. His castle was to the north-east. He fled when we attacked him but he may have left a trail. We should start there."

"Finally, some action!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles impressively.

"We should get some sleep tonight and head out in the morning," Miroku suggested. "Sango, if you'll just show me to your room, I'm sure..." Miroku faltered at the triple glares sent his way at the suggestion. Sending a wink to Sango's relentless stare, Miroku flashed a brilliant smile. "Can't blame a guy for trying..."

* * *

The five comrades in arms made their way to the castle the next morning. It took the better part of a day to arrive but they made it there just before sundown. The grounds were eerily deserted. Week old blood stained the courtyard and the grounds looked stripped of anything valuable.

"Do you think it's," Kagome looked around slowly. "...safe to stay here for the night?" She did not look forward to the prospect of sleeping on the ground but she knew she would like even less to be murdered in her sleep.

"Yeah," Inuyasha gave his ascent. "No one's been here for days, so ya don't need to worry. We can take one of the rooms in that building," he pointed to the smaller building to the side of what was obviously the lord's home. "There's no way a 'high-and-mighty' lord would have slept in that one. Naraku's scent isn't anywhere near that place."

They made their way to the building and despite the protection from the elements, Kagome got the distinct impression that she would have been more comfortable out in an open field during a blizzard rather than sleeping in this place.

Sitting up for a few hours, the four shared stories of their childhoods, Kirara silently purring in Kagome's lap. As the night wore on, she found herself listening rather than speaking. Blushing as she overheard what was obviously meant to be private between Sango and Miroku, Kagome turned to Inuyasha to chat.

Eventually it became late enough to sleep and the four settled into their blankets. Rolling over for the seventh time in a row, Kagome sighed in dismay before calling softly to Inuyasha who was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um, that is... Would you sleep over here?" Kagome tried not to blush but she felt the heat creep up her neck anyway. Thank goodness it was dark; she could pretend Inuyasha did not see. She heard a grunt and the shuffling of feet before she felt his body slide down the wall next to her. Tetsusaiga cradled against his knee, Inuyasha closed his eyes and resumed a pattern of regular breathing.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue, Kagome smiled softly as she let her tired body finally get the rest it needed.

* * *

The sky lightened gradually, the cloudy sky blocking the sun from sight even as it lightened to a uniform grey. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara followed behind a sniffing half-dog demon as he traced the path Naraku had taken a week earlier. They caught a lucky break late in the morning when Naraku's scent doubled back on itself, the fresher trail leading toward a mountainous valley. Such terrain was perfect for a deceptive villain such as Naraku. With dozens of caves to hide in and hundreds of boulders to spring ambushes from, it was a veritable safe haven. Unfortunately for Naraku, Inuyasha did not need to see him to find him.

Only a half a day behind him, Inuyasha pushed the group hard. They were deep into one mountain pass by noon and Kagome insisted they take a break. Realizing where they were was as good a place as any, the others agreed and they all welcomed the reprieve from hard travel.

Kagome handed out packets of dried fruit as there was no nearby water or fuel for a fire. Kagome tried to begin light conversation but she stopped short and completely lost her train of thought when she saw Miroku's hand stray to Sango's knee...and Sango just stroked it gently back. Yup, that thought-train was derailed.

Standing abruptly as soon as the conversation died, Inuyasha prodded everyone forward again and the humans soon felt as if they had not even had a break.

"Damn filthy vermin," grumbled Inuyasha. "There's no way I'm going to find him before nightfall!"

Kagome gave him a sidelong glance. "Since when do you care whether its day or..." She let her voice trail off and her eyes widened as she realized exactly what night it was.

"The new moon," Sango gasped, recognizing the same dilemma Kagome had.

"Fear not, my lovely ladies. Inuyasha may become a mere mortal tonight, but we certainly have enough strength between the two of us to keep you both safe." Miroku stroked his chin in deep thought before furrowing his brow as he announced the perfect solution. "It's only fair that each of you has a personal champion. I shall make the sacrifice and protect you with my life, fair Sango." Perhaps such a noble gesture would have been better received if Miroku were not also caressing parts of Sango's anatomy as he offered to 'protect' her.

"That's all fine, Miroku, but who's going to protect _you_ from _her_?" Kagome giggled behind her hand as the demon slayer nearly decapitated the monk 'guarding her flank' in the most literal interpretation.

"Enough!" Inuyasha barked, his patience thin enough without listening to bickering. "We make camp at the first sheltered spot and I'll take guard. _No one's_ gonna go _nowhere_ 'til the sun comes back up!"

Like scolded children the chastised travelers hung their heads shamefully as they continued on through the maze of rock and dust. Finding a suitable cave was not a problem, and soon the group found themselves situated within the confines of a rocky shelter. Kagome offered her spare clothing to her friends in the hopes that they could protect themselves a little from the cold hard rock beneath them.

Despite the discomfort, soon Kagome was asleep. Lacking light, Sango and Miroku spoke in Japanese in hushed voices, each learning about the other until they too were ready for slumber. The whole while Inuyasha sat at the cave entrance staring into the darkness beyond. He wished that for once in his miserable life he could have a quiet night as a human.

* * *

At some time well past midnight Inuyasha heard the first sounds. Light at first, it sounded like pebbles cascading down over each other, the kind of sound that one would hear when kicking small pebbles down a hill when one was walking. As the noises continued in random intervals, Inuyasha felt them get closer and closer then stop. He knew instinctively that they had been discovered and he leaped into action.

Rushing back to Kagome, Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth and shook her roughly awake. Now was not the time for gentility. Understanding the urgency in his touch (she could not see him in the dark), she groped about until she found Sango and Miroku. Kirara was already at Inuyasha's side, his white-knuckled grip on Tetsusaiga evidence of his inability to change it to its full battle form.

Finding the coast clear, Kirara gave a low growl and lit the path for the four humans to follow. She also provided a bright beacon for their enemy but there was no helping it; Naraku could see in the dark as well as Inuyasha (on his non-human nights) and so they would have been at a distinct disadvantage without using Kirara's talents.

Stumbling once more over the jagged rocks, Kagome felt her ankle twist and she let out a yelp in pain. Growling rather impressively for his human night, Inuyasha wasted no time and fairly flung her onto Kirara even as they continued onward.

Finally back into an open pass they had met just before settling in for the night, Inuyasha instructed Kirara to circle around the area so he could have a chance to see their pursuer. Miroku and Sango stood at the ready and together the three warriors formed a protective circle about Kagome and the Jewel.

At the sight of their battle-ready postures, Naraku let forth a barrage of laughter.

"Foolish humans, do you really think you can protect the jewel? Not even the Shikon priestess could protect it without dieing." Naraku's voice echoed off of the rocky walls making his location hard to pinpoint. Laughing mockingly he snorted aloud and focused his taunts on the girl in the center. "Pitiful human, do you hate demons so much that you cast aside your half-demon protector rather than be in his company. He might have stood a chance against me, but alas, we shall never know."

Kagome sat tight-lipped at his taunt. Apparently he had not seen Inuyasha during the day and assumed wrongly that they were all humans. Her mind whirled madly as she desperately sought a response that would not lead him to the right conclusion.

"We humans are more powerful than any pathetic demon. That half demon was just as vile as you and look at how easily we killed him." Drawing her bow, Kagome notched an arrow and allowed it to glow with power under her touch. "You wanna see how I killed him?" She taunted.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably beside her and she whispered her apology. He knew what she was doing but that did not mean he had to like it.

Even as she mocked him, Kagome felt the atmosphere change. Kirara, a good hundred meters away, flew suddenly toward Sango but was too late to stop her mistress' forward momentum. Using her body as a barrier, Kirara cushioned the blow of Sango's body against the rocks and the woman was merely stunned rather than broken. Kirara, however, was not so lucky and she lay in a tangled mess on the ground, her shallow breath the only indication of life. Jumping quickly to her feet, the demon slayer swung her demon blade with deadly precision, narrowly missing the vital parts of her opponent even as tears anger and mourning sprang to her eyes.

As she battled, Miroku ran to her side, Inuyasha opting to stay protectively between Kagome and Naraku. Attacking from behind, Miroku distracted the demon enough to prevent his blow to the demon slayer from being lethal. That did not, however, prevent his attack from hitting at all. With a strangled cry, Sango collapsed in a boneless heap just as Miroku came between her and Naraku.

Letting loose a vicious cackle, Naraku taunted the monk standing before him. "Just like your grandfather, monk. Even he was too enamored by a pretty face to realize when he was beaten." Naraku let his smirk slide into an ugly sneer. "I think he never did learn his lesson, even after I put the void into his body. Pity you won't get the chance he had." Naraku deftly dodged Miroku's aforementioned wind tunnel, sending forth a spray of miasma in his wake. The poison hit Miroku like a mac truck and he was helpless against its debilitating effects. Gasping great gulping breaths, Miroku crawled to Sango's unconscious form, sprawling himself over her in an effort to provide her some protection from the monster's killing stroke. Closing his eyes, he focused on her heartbeat, bound and determined to let that sound be the last thing he heard.

Naraku's disturbing chuckle pulled him from his morbid goal and he watched with a detached sort of wonder as his enemy stalked forward.

"You are done, monk." Naraku's grin burned in Miroku's gaze. "But first I think I'll let you watch your other friends die. Just like your grandfather, you too shall see how it feels to watch your loved ones die where a stronger man would have prevailed." Miroku's eyes widened as Naraku turned his back on him.

"Now little girl, I can take out your protector. He's at a distinct disadvantage, being human and all. Well, I'll just rip him open and you can see how alike demons and humans are...when their dead!" Naraku savored the moment, the pre-dawn light mockingly dark. Stalking forward, Naraku saw Inuyasha widen his stance and bare down low, his formerly neutral posture now decidedly defensive. "Oh, so you think you can take me on, do you, human?"

"This human could crush you any day," Inuyasha taunted. Naraku missed the gleam in his eye and bolted forward in what was to be the killing blow.

As the golden dawn burst over the horizon, Kagome felt a wave of power wash over her. Before her, the black hair bled into silver and Tetsusaiga pulsed to life. Eyes widening as he realized his folly, Naraku saw through the deception too late. In an instant, the half demon transformation was complete.

Forward momentum too much, Naraku could only watch helplessly as Inuyasha brought his sword down in one final blast of power. Naraku screamed in impotent rage as his very being was obliterated from existence.

Mission complete, Inuyasha let his sword droop in his hand and he turned to face the girl as she nursed her twisted ankle. Seeing him stumble backward suddenly, Kagome sensed what it was that repulsed his body back from her.

In a bright blue glow, Kagome felt herself rise. Across the clearing, Sango's limp form and Miroku curled around her both began to levitate as well. As they raised high into the sky, Kagome could see her surroundings slowly dissolve into blackness. Soon, only herself and her two friends, also surrounded in the soft blue glow, could be seen. As the seconds passed, even they began to fade from view, first Sango, then Miroku.

Alone but unafraid Kagome felt the magic leave her and the light around her ebbed away. She felt fatigue overtake her and she had the overwhelming urge to sleep and sleep...

* * *

end of the story (epilogue to follow)

* * *

_I had initially meant for these to be two separate chapters, but they flowed so well together. Hope you don't mind that it was so long..._

_This is technically the end but I do have an epilogue to follow in the next couple of days. _

_As always, Read and Review pretty please!_

_-- Sarga_


	11. Epilogue: Identity

Twisted

Written by Sarga

Summary: A girl awakens to find that she is now living the life of Kagome, time travel and all. Inadvertently reshaping the world around her, Kagome begins to realize just how twisted her path is becoming. Cannon Universe...with a Twist.

Disclaimer: Iyay ontday wonoyay Nuayshaiyay

* * *

**Epilogue: Identity**

Miroku by night, Mishka/Michael by day:

The old woman shuffled her feet slowly as she made her way across the small sterile room. Her hunched shoulders were covered in layers of home spun cloth, decorated with hand-sewn designs. Settling her small bag on a low table, she took out a comfortable and careworn pillow and laid it on the floor. She sat down and began arranging her items, covering the table with an intricately decorated cloth and spreading the items purposefully over it. Looking woefully at her grandson in the hospital bed before her, she shook her head in sorrowful dismay and she whispered her thoughts.

"The young always think they're invincible."

The old woman sighed as she straightened her shoulders and began lighting the candles and incense before her.

"Oh, Mishka, if this doesn't help you, I don't know what will," her mournful voice, though aged, spoke strongly to her grandson whose head turned toward her voice, his one swollen eye peering groggily toward her.

He watched as his gypsy grandmother began her ritual, her voice speaking in the ancient tongue that he could not decipher in his broken state.

"_Darkened eyes finding no light,__  
Sleeping by day, sleeping by night,__  
Alone no more, together they fight,  
Cursing the darkness they heal._

"_No time, no place, yet finding a home,  
Bound together yet holding their own,  
Familiar journey like patchwork is sewn,  
Mere fantasy no more, but real._

"_Shaping the past,__  
Together they last,  
Journey's end come fast._

"_Healing proceed, survival assured,  
Inevitable victory must be procured,  
Failure no option despite its allure,  
Safety and strength bound together._

"_Some lose to their fates and may indeed fall,  
Those remaining must carry the ball,  
Symbolic battle with winner take all,  
Survivors awaken forever."_

Despite his inability to focus on her words, he could feel her intent driving towards him. As an overwhelming urge to sleep overtook him, he smiled in gratitude for her gift of a chance to heal.

The old woman released a tense breath as she felt her grandson retreat within himself. His head trauma was bad but could have been worse if he had not worn that helmet of his. She predicted a month of healing before he would awaken from his 'coma' but she knew he would be the better for it. What was it the doctors had said? 'It was lucky that he had even survived, let alone remembered his name.' This would fix the rest of his injuries and perhaps help others along the way.

A month of sleep later and his CT scan showed major improvement. The doctors were baffled at his lingering coma, almost as baffled as when he was found sitting up in his bed exactly one month after he had fallen into said coma.

Mishka, or Michael to those outside of the family, recovered quickly, although he never did participate in BMX biking again; he knew he had something important to live for or rather, someone. He would wait the year it took for her to fall into her healing sleep and he would be there for when she woke up.

* * *

Sango by night, Sachiko by day:

Sachiko's mother stood by her side, holding her hand as the medication kicked in. This desperate attempt would render her body useless and was the last option the doctors had to offer...but fighting desperately was better than giving in and dieing.

A spasm of pain ripped through Sachiko's body leaving her weak and nauseous.

Sachiko would not give up, it was not in her to give up. Her mantra had become a constant source of strength. Just one more minute and the pain will subside. Just one more day and the treatment will be complete. Just one more week and her test results would be back. Just one more...

Just one more round of treatment and Sachiko would be able to beat this monster back, this vile parasite that fed off of her very being. Hope was not an option, it was a way of life. The firm belief that she would conquer this obstacle got her through every excruciating moment. It was Sachiko's strength, it was her power; Hope and her family's love.

Sachiko's eyes glazed over as the serum took effect. She felt the obligatory drowsiness and she fought to overcome it. Alas, this was one battle she could not win. As her focus escaped her completely and she was forced to close her eyes in fatigue, Sachiko took comfort in the fact that she was not alone. Her family would be with her, in victory or defeat

The drugs put Sachiko in a coma for a month. One month during which the doctors could not test with anything more invasive than a heartbeat monitor. One month while her family sat next to her, their words spoken softly, with the firm knowledge that she would fight through this and return to them.

On the first week, Sachiko's brother thought he had seen her hand move. He was mistaken and was nearly devastated.

On the second week, Sachiko's mother knew she would pull through, despite the consoling doctors telling her otherwise. She sat by her daughter's side in silent support.

On the third week, Sachiko's father cried for her. He almost gave up hope.

On the fourth week, Michael arrived.

Michael breathed a breath of fresh air into their lives. He sat with the family, he held Sachiko's hand while the others slept, he helped with the bills that had begun to pile up. But of all that he did for her family, they would remember him for one vital thing; Michael brought Sachiko back to life.

Whispering into her ear, Michael was startled by the feeling of Sachiko's hand striking his cheek.

"Not unless you ask really nice," Sachiko croaked from a dry mouth, half a smile gracing her cracked lips.

Michael grinned like the rascal he was. He did not mind that her voice was cracking, he did not mind that her hair was only an inch long, heck, he did not even mind that her hand print was embedded in his cheek. Finally, his love had awoken.

* * *

Houjo by night, Horace by day:

"I don't think he'll be able to be integrated back into society at this rate, Sherri," Dr. Tanner explained to a grieving woman.

"Isn't there...anything you can do for him," Sherri's voice was small, like she was afraid of the answer.

The doctor glanced nervously to the door before looking back to the woman.

"You have two options. The first is to allow him to remain here with no chance for recovery until medical advancements are made. The second..." Dr. Tanner took a breath. "The second option is one that I do not recommend, but is available to you if you should so choose." Sherri's eyes were fixed to the doctor's. "Dr. Nagarajan, one of the leading researchers in the study of neurological imbalance, has developed a chemical treatment that is highly experimental. It has been tested on only a handful of humans with various results. The first stage is to induce an artificial coma. The second stage involves three weeks of the chemical drip being pumped through him. The final stage is to bring him out of his chemical coma at which time his body may or may not awaken.

"Treatment has the possibility of normalize his brain chemistry permanently but..." Dr. Tanner sighed. "It has only has a twenty percent success rate. Half of the test group woke up with no discernible improvement. Of the remaining, half never woke up at all, despite their perfect physical health. Of the rest, some woke up worse than when they started, some woke up only to beg to go back to sleep and some went into a state of catatonia. Of the ones who wanted to go back to sleep, some were successfully reintegrated into society, others ended up committing suicide."

Sherri's eyes widened.

"But..." Sherri's tiny voice had a glimmer of hope. "If you leave him the way he is, he'll just get worse anyway won't he?"

"At the time being, yes," the doctor said mechanically. "However medical advancements happen all of the time. In a few more years there could be another option for treatment..."

"Or he could be beyond hope," a third voice chimed in from the doorway.

Dr. Tanner's shoulders slumped as Dr. Nagarajan entered the room.

"Dr. Tanner here may not agree with my research methods, but we are getting closer to a cure. While it's true that the first iteration of the treatment was less than stellar, the second has had a success rate of forty percent not twenty. Your brother could be a part of the clinical trial that would open the window for himself and hundreds more to be cured. All you need to do is sign the waiver."

Dr. Tanner glared at the intruder but did nothing to stop Sherri from signing the form. She gave a great sigh of relief as she handed over the completed waver and stood to follow the doctor out.

"Say what you need to say to him before we put him under," Dr. Nagarajan coaxed gently as Sherri watched her brother on a closed circuit monitor. "The calmer you make him, the easier his recovery will be."

Sherry nodded and went alone to her brother's room where he sat restlessly in one corner.

"Hey Horace, how are you feeling."

Horace sharply focused his attention to his sister. His stare was unnerving, but she maintained her calm, after all, she had seen him at his worst and this was definitely not it.

"It's okay if you don't talk, I know you would rather be alone." Sherri smiled softly at her brother. "Tomorrow afternoon the doctors are going give you a medicine. It'll make it so you don't have to be afraid anymore. What do you think about that?"

His eyes stayed sharply attuned to hers.

"Don't worry little brother," Sherri said in her most soothing voice.

Horace's eyes drifted from hers and she felt a chill run down her spine. He was in one of his episodes and there was no telling what he was imagining right now.

Sherri saw his gaze return to her before he yelled at the top of his voice.

"GO AWAY!"

So she left, somewhat shaken but knowing that in a few weeks he might be one step closer to her.

True to his sister's word, orderlies came promptly at noon, strapped Horace onto a bed and injected him with a sedative. He fell asleep to the sound of the vile woman screaming in his head.

When Horace awoke he was in a room not unlike the one he had been put to sleep in, except this one had windows. His arms were tied down to the bed and his sister stood in the corner of the room out of the way of the doctors. She looked so drawn out, so tired, so _old_.

"You could use a day at the spa, sis," Horace whispered with a smirk. He knew where he was, he knew (if only roughly) when it was. More importantly for the first time in a long while he could say it without a hint of fear; he knew he wasn't alone.

* * *

Yuka by night, Yasmin by day

Yasmin sat on her bed snuggled in her pajamas as she thought about the day. She had awoken early to find her favorite pet, heck, her _only_ pet, dead in its cage. Yasmin's pet budgie, Loki, had died in the night. They had held a beautiful little service for him, burying him in a remote corner of the garden near a huge oak tree.

It was late evening and Yasmin's mother had left a couple of hours earlier to run a few errands before the long weekend. Her father was already gone to bed, his snoring surprisingly muted in comparison to what it normally was. Still upset because of the loss of her pet, Yasmin had a good cry. Taking a couple of Ibuprofen for the headache she had given herself from crying, she lay down and fell asleep.

About an hour later, Yasmin's mother came home, put away her groceries and brought her husband's medication upstairs. Seeing his sleeping form, she frowned slightly; he never remembered to take his medication on his own and now she would have to wake him up.

Stroking his arm gently, her normally light-sleeping husband remained unconscious. Shaking a little harder, she began to get frightened as he refused to even acknowledge her efforts. Resorting to drastic measures, she slapped her husband on the cheek hard enough to leave a mark. Yet, still he remained asleep. Panicking, she flew to the phone and called the emergency line.

"Go to the nearest window and open it as wide as you can," the operator urged. "Get out of the house as quickly as possible. Take your husband with you and make sure any small children are out of the house as well. This sounds like carbon monoxide poisoning."

Moving as quickly as possible, Yasmin's mother hoisted her husband off of the bed and dragged him across the bedroom. Moving as quickly as she could, she pulled her husband down one half-flight of stairs and then another. Nearly collapsing from exhaustion, she caught her breath as quickly as possible and headed out the door, her husband in tow. Laying him gently in the grass, she raced up the stairs to her daughter's room and lifted her much more easily down the stairs and outside of the house.

When the paramedics came they could not awaken either of the victims. In the hospital, Yasmin's mother was treated for minor exposure and her husband and daughter were treated for acute poisoning. Her husband spent a couple of hours unconscious but was otherwise well after a couple of days. Yasmin, however was another matter. For two weeks, doctors tried to bring her out of her coma. Both mother and father prayed for her health.

At the end of the second week, Yasmin passed away.

"Yasmin Dafina, 15, local dance prodigy, died of complications due to carbon monoxide poisoning on July 3rd, 2003. Yasmin was a model student, active in the community and was known for her friendly spirit and charitable heart.

"Yasmin Dafina is survived by her mother and father."

* * *

Kagome by night, Kimberly by day

Kimberly could hear the sound of a fog horn coming closer to her as she broke from her peaceful slumber.

"Loud noise...why does it have to be so loud? Can't I keep sleeping?" Kimberly mumbled to herself.

With a jolt, the screeching of tires deafened her as she curled into a ball, desperately seeking to avoid the crushing impact of the tanker truck as it jackknifed over her family's car. The vehicle was suddenly wedged underneath the tanker body as it slid sideways down the road. Kimberly was knocked to the floor, the shoulder strap of her seatbelt having been shifted sideways for comfort. The seat in front of her was jammed back and, unable to avoid inertia at work, Kimberly could only gasp as her body was deprived of oxygen, forcing her to black out painfully...

"Get your ass in gear!" an unseen voice barked orders as red-clad arms pulled her securely into a firm grasp before leaping away. Softer, the voice turned toward her, for her ears only "You're leg's broken but I have to get you out of here before..."

Fire, bright and hot, burned at their heels as Kimberly felt herself propelled once again, her protector's firm embrace keeping her from a lethal impact with jagged rocks.

Kimberly looked at her savior and wondered how someone so young could take charge like that. Her thoughts, disconnected from her situation, wandered from one topic to another. She noticed his eyes were light brown, almost an amber in color.

Kimberly's rescuer grunted with effort as he ran to get out of the flame's reach, carrying her extra weight the whole time. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered as she was once again lost to the pain and the darkness...

"...blood loss...has a broken leg..." Who was speaking?

"...not going to make..." Why couldn't she focus?

"...be something we can..." Wouldn't anyone tell her what was going on?

Soft hands gently wiped Kimberly's forehead and she sighed in contentment, forgetting the pain, the confusion. For the time being, this would be fine. The soft hand moved from her forehead to her cheek to her pulse and back to her cheek. It felt so comforting and she was in such pain. All she wanted to do was sleep...

The soft hand slapped her lightly on the cheek, waking her back up to her body's aches and pains. She moaned in agony.

"Uh-uh, no you don't, stay with me."

That voice, it was so soothing.

"You've hit your head, you can't go to sleep yet, come on," the voice was getting agitated, desperate. "Stay with me..."

But it felt so good to sleep...and she would wake up in just a minute...just a little bit of rest...

The little bit of rest turned into days and the days into weeks. The whole while Kimberly's rescuer kept his eye on her, checking up on her daily, keeping tabs on her progress. It took an entire month before she finally regained consciousness.

Opening her eyes Kimberly's gaze fell on her one visitor, her rescuer. His golden eyes and pale blond hair drew her attention almost as much as his brooding expression.

"You..." Kimberly whispered, her voice tired and weakened from disuse. "You saved me. Thank you,"

His head snapped up as he noticed she had awoken. Putting on a sideways grin, he smirked at her.

"You certainly made those doctors work for their paychecks, I'll tell you that," he joked.

Smiling feebly she looked around for any sign of her mother or stepfather. Seeing none, she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Have you seen my parents?" Kimberly asked in her sandpaper voice.

The boy looked uncomfortable.

"I..." he looked around the room desperately for someone to ease the burden from his shoulders. Seeing no one, he was not about to abandon her. "They died on impact," he offered her the only thing he could, the truth.

Kimberly's eyes went wide, their watery depths overflowing with grief. Without shame or self-consciousness, he held her until her sobbing subsided.

"Thank you," Kimberly hiccuped as she drew back, her eyes dry and her nose red. He nodded to her, unsure what to say.

"I should...go find a nurse or something. You've been out of it for a while." He got up and left her on her own. She thought back to her adventures and wondered if the others had made it through okay.

He returned with a nurse who began to check her vital signs.

"What's your name?"

"Kago...Kimberly."

Question after question, Kimberly answered them quickly and well. "How old are you? Where do you live? What's your favorite color?"

The third degree complete, Kimberly was left somewhat traumatized by the nurse's brisk nature.

"Jeeze, someone should give her a joint or something to mellow her out," Kimberly's savior snapped as the nurse left the room. She looked at him strangely for a moment before they both burst into gales of laughter.

Kimberly realized she didn't even know his name. "What...what's your name?" she asked softly.

"Neil," he responded equally as softly.

"Well, Neil, thanks for being here. I don't think it would be easy to take this on my own," Kimberly smiled wanly at his somber face.

"Well you won't need to worry about being too lonely, I've got a list of people I was supposed to call when you woke up but didn't get a chance to." Neil didn't get to elaborate too much as a doctor soon came in, taking over the show.

"Excuse us Neil, we're going to have to complete a physical and we like to request that non-immediate family and friends please step into the hallway while we do so." Neil nodded and quickly left before Kimberly could utter a single word in response.

About an hour later, Neil returned, doing a bad job at suppressing a grin.

Kimberly looked at Neil suspiciously. "What?"

"Like I said before, you won't have to worry about being alone, there are three people out there waiting to see you. I'll be leaving in a bit so I wanted to tell you before I let them in...My number's in your purse, we had to go through it to find your contact info for relatives. If you want..." Neil ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I could help you with some of the stuff you're going through. I lost my parents when I was younger so..." he trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Kimberly nodded, smiling shyly as Neil extended his hand. Shaking his hand, she gave him a real smile, and he blushed to the roots of his hair. He left a shortly after three strangers came through the door.

"Kimberly?" the girl asked.

"Yeah?" Kimberly looked at them all, trying to remember where she might have seen them before.

"I'm Sachiko, this is Mishka...I mean Michael, and this is Horace." Sango...Miroku...Houjo...

Kimberly's eyes widened as realization dawned, it had been real.

"Yasmin...?" Kimberly saw three faces sadden at the mention of her name. "She didn't make it did she?"

Horace shook his head.

"Well, at least we're all here," Kimberly smiled sadly. "Speaking of which, you're all so much older than I thought you'd be!"

The conversation went on for a good couple of hours before visiting hours were over. With heartfelt goodbyes Kimberly knew she would have good friends to rely on in her time of mourning. And maybe, if all went well, she could find something more with her golden eyed savior.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you for flying with us today and remember to take all of your overhead baggage before you go._

_As always, please read and review._

_Taa-taa for now!_

_-- Sarga_


End file.
